Il est à moi !
by LouDrago
Summary: Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HP/DM-SLASH
1. Une goule ?

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes d (__nb :__ Sirius et toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment ) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 5 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Une goule ?**

POV Ginny

C'est le bruit des gnomes de jardin résonnants derrière sa fenêtre qui tira Ginny Weasley de son sommeil. Après quelques grognements de protestation et s'être assurée de n'avoir rien oubliée (maquillages ou autres), Ginny posa sa valise dans le couloir et se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche avant que la salle de bain de l'étage ne soit occupée. En effet ses frères étaient quasiment tous présents. C'était comme ça les jours de rentrée scolaire. Chose faite, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre ceux qui s'y trouvaient déjà attablés. Il s'agissait de Fred et George, Charlie, Percy, Mr Weasley et Mme Weasley. Personne ne parlait, encore trop endormi pour prononcer le moindre mot. Mais la voix de Mme Weasley était comme un retour à la réalité assez brutal.

Seuls les bâillements incessants de Fred venaient donc rompre le silence du petit matin… Du moins, avant que Ginny n'arrive en courant juste à côté des valises de Ron éparpillé dans le bas des escaliers, trébuchant dessus Ginny poussa sa mère, qui fit tomber sa poêle remplie d'œufs et de bacon en poussant un hurlement.

- « Ginny voyons, fait donc un peu attention ! » s'exclama Molly Weasley tout en se lançant un sort de nettoyage et en retournant dans la cuisine.

- « Mais Mamannnnn ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Si Ron avait rangés ses affaires avant de partir, il n'y aurait pas de problème c'est tout !» La voix de Ginny Weasley résonna dans toutes les pièces du Terrier. Et pour cause, depuis sa première année à Poudlard - la deuxième de Ron, Hermione et Harry (son Harry !) - elle attendait et attendait enfin qu'Harry lui avoue son amour pour elle et qu'ils vivent ensembles jusqu'à la fin de leur jours, entouré de leur nombreux enfants. Malheureusement pour elle, malgré l'AD et tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour lui montrer et lui prouver qu'elle était toute sa vie et qu'il ne serait rien sans elle. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé le petit doigt.

Pire même, Ginny reçu les trois plus gros chocs de sa vie au début d'été.

Le premier étant Harry restant chez Sirius aux 12 squares Grimmaurd, ancienne demeure de la famille Black est, actuellement, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix cet été, au lieu de venir comme d'habitude au Terrier, l'empêchant de l'admirer à sa guise.

Le deuxième ce fut qu'elle ne pu même pas le voir parce qu'elle avait dû, contrairement à Ron, rester au Terrier pour aider Mme Weasley et _parce qu'elle était trop jeune pour assistée à des réunions qui ont lieu à tout bout de champs !_ Pff n'importe quoi oui !

Et le troisième et non pas des moindres, Harry aurait révélé à Hermione et à Ron qu'il était.. qu'il était, raaaaaaa elle avait toujours et encore du mal à se l'avouer. Mais oui elle l'avait bien entendu il n'y avait aucun doute possible, après tout se sortilège d'écoute à travers les murs n'avait jamais posé de problème (**NdA : pas bien ça Ginny on n'écoute pas aux portes**) et donc elle en était sûre. Harry leur avaient révélé qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit probable qu'il soit effectivement…

- « Hey Gin ça va ? T'as la tête d'une personne venant d'apprendre qu'elle devait rester dormir avec la goule ! » S'exclama George se retournant vers Fred qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- « Ouais Gin » Renchéris Fred « Tu sais à force de faire la tronche d'Ombrage tu vas voir, cette expression va rester sur ton visage à vie ! »

- « C'est sûr » Dis George « D'ailleurs pour la modique somme de 10 galions la boîte, je t'offre la meilleure farce de la rentrée. »

- « La meilleure ! » s'exclama Fred.

- « Tu manges la bulle gomme et tu te retrouves avec la tête souhaitée ! Bien-sûr ce n'est pas encore au point. »

- « Mais ça sera sûrement mieux que ta tête ! » Dis Fred en explosant de rire avec son jumeau, sous le regard glacial de Ginny.

- « La ferme ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de remonter dans sa chambre au moment où Mme Weasley revenait dans la salle à manger.

- « Voilà Ginny chérie tes œufs sont.. Mais où-est-elle passée ? » Demanda-t-elle se tournant vers Charlie.

- « Oh tu sais les filles et leur régime ! » lui répondit-il, tout en faisant un sourire à ses deux frères sous l'œil mortifié de Percy. Qui ne dit rien vu que Mr Weasley semblait trop absorbé par la _Gazette du sorcier_ et se contenta donc de marmonner contre des décrets qui devraient être appliqués.

- « Tous des imbéciles ! » Hurla-t-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Un été, elle venait de passée un été complet à attendre de le revoir et aujourd'hui il serait là ! ENFIN ! Harry Potter. Mais malgré tout il lui resté un problème à résoudre, un GROS problème.

Comment faire comprendre à Harry qu'il n'était pas réellement gay !

**OoOoOoOoO**

L'heure était arrivée, cette magnifique heure ou par de la poudre de cheminette, j'allais enfin pouvoir le revoir. Mais surtout ou j'aillais à coup sûre lui rappeler à QUI il appartenait ! Car oui, en se moment précis je suis convaincue qu'il n'y a absolument AUCUNE et je dis bien aucune faille qui puisse faire déraper mon plan.

Il est simple mais efficace je suis enfin arrivé à ma cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! Et donc cette année je vais pouvoir accéder à la réserve qui m'intéresse et qui me permettra de fabriquer un filtre d'amour ! Et pas n'importe lequel, un des plus puissants !

Je l'avais trouvée, par hasard il y a un an, lors d'une visite dans le dortoir d'Hermione.

**FLASH BACK**

_- « C'est quoi ces livres ? » Demandais-je_

_- « Oh se sont des livres qui relates des anciennes potions très puissantes et qui ont étaient interdites récemment car il paraît que certaines se rapprochés trop du sortilège de l'Impérium. » Me répondis Hermione._

_- « Comment tu les as eues ? »_

_- « Je les aies empruntées dans la réserve du professeur Rogue. »_

_- « Ah bon mais on peut les garder, tu peux accéder à cette réserve ?! Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi tu les as ramenés ici ? Me corrigeais-je vite._

_- « Oh simplement pour ma culture person.. » Elle se tourna vers moi et remarqua mon regard – trop curieux - avant d'ajouter très rapidement._

_- « Mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'en n'aie fabriqué aucune ! » Et avec un sourire me repris gentiment le livre de mes mains._

_Toujours entrain de me surveiller celle-là, pfff_

**Fin FLASH BACK**

Mais ça n'avait rien changé, j'avais eu le temps de voir ce qu'il me fallait et de vite noter dans ma mémoire le titre du livre et le numéro de page. Pour le jour où je pourrais y accéder. Maintenant c'était à moi de jouer.

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

Et bien voilà le premier chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'aime bien les Ginny psychopathe ) La prochaine fois ça sera un POV Harry.

Et je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis vraiment nul à ce niveau là.

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Potter !

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 7 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Potter ?!**

_Mais ça n'avait rien changé, j'avais eu le temps de voir ce qu'il me fallait et de vite noter dans ma mémoire le titre du livre et le numéro de page. Pour le jour où je pourrais y accéder. Maintenant c'était à moi de jouer._

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Harry

C'est après le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Sirius, Ron, Hermione et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix que je décide qu'il est plus que temps d'aller faire mes valises. Tout en montant les marches de l'escalier de la demeure la famille Black, Je me remémorais ce qui restera pour moi mes meilleures vacances d'été. Et pour cause, j'avais passé ces vacances-ci en _famille._

Mais aussi parce que j'ai était entouré de mes deux meilleure amis, Ron et Hermione.

La nostalgie était présente et l'idée de quitter Sirius était dure à supporter.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, c'est le cœur lourd que je dis au revoir à mon parrain et à cette maison qui ma procuré pendant deux mois refuge, amour, rire et un peu d'oublis de ma mission.

- « Surtout Harry n'oublie pas, tu peux m'écrire quand tu veux. Je serais toujours là pour toi, d'accord » me dit Sirius tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

- « Je sais Sirius, c'est juste que ça va être dur de te quitter, même si j'adore Poudlard, mais c'est surtout que je ne pourrais même pas te voir à Noël ! ».

- « Harry tu sais bien que c'est pour ta propres sécurité. Même si je t'avouerais que moi aussi ça commence à m'agacer » Me murmura-t-il sur un ton de confidence. Avant de me serrer encore une fois dans ses bras et de me pousser vers la sortie.

Je rejoignis Ron et Hermione, capes de voyage sur les épaules, ont étaient prêts à se rendre au quai 9 ¾ en direction de Poudlard.

Il n'y a que moi, qui devais être constamment surveillé, qui passa dans la cheminée en compagnie de deux Aurors, à ma grande irritation. Hermione et Ron partirent à deux. Arrivés à la gare, je remarquai que mon meilleur ami était devenu rouge carmin.

_Pourquoi est-il aussi rouge ? Oh j'ai compris._

- « Hé Hermione tu sais, tu peux lâcher le bras de Ron maintenant. » dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Emportée dans son élan, elle avait saisit le bras de Ron qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche. Ron grommela quelques paroles maladroites pour signaler à la jeune fille qu'elle allait abimer ses vêtements si elle continuait comme cela. Gênée, Hermione réalisa enfin ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Et elle se mit à rougir elle aussi, devant tous les Aurors! Et se traître de Harry qui lui faisait un clin d'œil. Hermione lâcha vivement Ron et s'éloigna au plus vite pour se poster devant Mme Weasley qui ne s'arrêter pas de câliner Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

- « Elle va venir vers moi, elle me fixe ! » dis-je à Ron tout en poussant un soupir.

- « Bah écoute Harry … elle est encore jeune et puis c'est ma petite sœur. Je ne vais pas lui lâcher comme ça que l'amour de sa vie en a marre qu'elle lui tourne autour. » Me répondit Ron un peu penaud, n'arrêtant décidément pas de virer au rouge aujourd'hui.

- « Ce n'est pas ça le problème Ron c'est le fait que je suis gay, que je lui ai déjà dit et qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire au monde entier que j'ai un faible pour elle. Je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un si tout le monde me croit amoureux d'elle ! »

- « Mais enfin c'est n'importe quoi Harry tout le monde le sais que tu l'aimes pas ! »

- « Ah t'es sûr ? A 100 pourcent ?! Parce que moi non ! Regarde » dis-je en lui tendant la _Gazette du sorcier_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Harry Potter est il réellement gay ?_

_« Harry Potter » -celui qui a survécu- nous disait il y a encore peu qu'il se découvrait un nouveau penchant pour la gente masculine – voir page 6 - Offrant par la même des hurlements de désespoir chez les femmes et des Hourras d'espoir chez les hommes. Mais il y a peu, de nombreux amis de « Harry Potter » nous ont révélés qu'en réalité il était FOU amoureux de la sœur de son meilleur amis - qui n'est d'autre que Ronald Weasley, fils de Athur Weasley(du département des détournements sur les objet des moldus) et il y a deux ans, la personne que « Harry Potter » avait dû remonter à la surface, lors de la coupe des Trois Sorciers (qu'il a remporté). Sa sœur elle se prénomme Ginny Weasley, seule fille de la famille Weasley, actuellement à Poudlard. Reste à savoir si notre jeune Héros arrivera à lui déclarer sa flamme, ou s'il aura de nouveau le cœur brisé, comme lors de sa séparation avec Hermione Granger (fille de moldus) la croqueuse d'homme de Poudlard. Comprenez bien que même … blablabla_

_Un article de Rita Skeeter._

**OoOoOoOoO**

- « Tu sais bien que plus personnes n'écoute se que dit la _Gazette du Sorcier_ depuis l'année passée, avec tous se qu'ils ont dit sur toi. Et surtout cette femme. Tu n'es pas amoureux on le sait tous.»

- « Haaaarryyyy ! » me dis tout à coup Ginny, au creux de mon oreille, d'une voix nasillarde.

_Oooh non pitiéééé et en plus devant tout les élèves._

- « Salut Gin » lui répondis-je d'une voix très enjouée, non c'est vrai, je vous jure.

- « Amoureux de qui ? » me demanda-t-elle en battant des cils. Je regarde Ron en roulant des yeux avant de me retourner vers Ginny.

- « De personne Gin, de personne. Bon tu ne devrais pas aller voir Luna ou euh …oh Neville ! Regarde où il est ...et ah bah tiens il te fait signe va le rejoindre ça lui ferai sûrement plaisir. »

_Tous comme à moi d'ailleurs._

- « Bon ben d'accord. » Elle avait l'air triste.

_Je la rends toujours triste, je rends tout le monde triste._

- « A tout à l'heure Haaarryyy » me souffla-t-elle tout en passant discrètement (ça dépend des points de vu) sa main sur mon torse.

- « Bon Ron, Harry vous venez » nous dit Hermione tout en nous poussant sur la 1er marche du _Pourdlard Express_. Ont pouvaient déjà entendre Mme Weasley nous dire de ne pas faire de bêtise et nous faire promettre de donner des nouvelles cette année.

Une fois le Poudlard express en route nous cherchâmes un wagon de libre. Sur le chemin je me fais quasiment rentrer dedans par un des deux gardes du corps du célèbre Prince des Serpentards.

- « Alors Crabbe tu n'as toujours pas appris à marcher droit et … Oh tiens mais qui voilà ça ne serait pas Miss-je-sais-tout, Wes-moche et le Balfr » Malefoy se tourna vers moi, d'abord moqueur et puis après. Et bien euh je dirais qu'il avait l'air, choqué. Oui choqué c'est bien le bon mot.

Pendant cet instant hébétude de sa part, je ne pu m'empêcher de l'admirer, c'est vrai je suis gay et après tout il est quand même extraordinairement beau. Bon ce n'est pas le top niveau conversation et donc il me serait impossible de le trouver attrayant, mais physiquement... Waw quoi ! C'est vraiment le mec le plus beau et le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu ! Grand, fin avec un visage d'ange dont on savait d'avance qu'il était le diable incarné. De très belle lèvre, enfin quand on y regarde de plus près hein ! Mais c'est ses yeux qui sont quand même ses meilleures armes. Bleu-gris virant vers le bleu foncé lorsque je me bats avec lui. Ou lorsqu'il est en colère.

_Il est quand même vraiment beau dommage que ce soit Malefoy …_

- « Potter ?! » Malfefoy avait un air de totale incrédulité sur le visage.

- « C'est toi ?! » Mais il se reprit bien vite. Et au vu de son sourire je me retrouve à être un peu anxieux.

- « Waw et bien enfin, le Survivant et partit s'acheter une nouvelle gueule ! Haha » explosa de rire Malefoy accompagné très vite par ses gorilles.

Ah j'en ai vraiment marre, ok pendant ces vacances j'étais vraiment heureux j'ai mangé à ma faim et beaucoup jouer au Quidditch et donc d'accord j'ai pris du muscle, mais si tout le monde réagis ainsi ça promet. Je soupirais tout en continuant d'avancer vers notre wagon avec Ron et Hermione, qui sur le chemin ne purent s'empêcher de dire que certain sang-pur devrait surveiller certaine partie de leur anatomie, sinon il pourrait avoir une surprise bientôt. Je souriais.

Une fois assis, j'attendais avec Neville et Ginny dans un compartiment que Ron et Hermione reviennent du wagon des préfets.

_J'espère que Malefoy me laissera souffler cette année, ainsi que Ginny, elle me met toujours mal à l'aise quand elle me regarde comme ça. *SOUPIR*_

_Et voilà encore une année à Poudlard, encore une année de commérage et puis après mes vacances, ainsi que mon entrainement avec L'Ordre et Sirius._

Oui décidément cette année scolaire passerai plus vite, maintenant que j'ai quelque chose, même quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher.

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

Voilà un deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous avez aimés ^^

Mais surtout un gros bisou de remerciement à : **« ****lovely love to lie ».**

Qui à été la 1er review de ma toute première fiction ! (merci à tout les autres aussi hein !)

POUR Micromga : non ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas arrêter cette fiction. Je viens juste de la commencer et j'ai déjà des chapitres d'avances donc soit rassuré :)

La prochaine fois POV d'Hermione.

Bisous à tous ! A la semaine prochaine ^^


	3. Le Quidditch à travers les âges

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 8 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Le Quidditch à travers les âges.**

_Oui décidément cette année scolaire passerai plus vite, maintenant que j'ai quelque chose même quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher._

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Hermione

AHHH nous voilà tous enfin réunis à la table des Gryffondor, le choixpeau vient juste d'arriver pour faire la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Harry à l'air préoccupé, mais c'est toujours comme ça quand il voit le professeur Albus Dumbledore, ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et surtout lui rappelle son devoir envers le monde magique. Je suis vraiment triste pour lui, il n'a pas eu une belle enfance et quand il trouve enfin le bonheur (de part son parrain), il doit encore battre un Mage noir ultra puissant pour sauver le monde. Absolument aucune charge sur les épaules donc *SARCASTIQUE*. Ron, comme à son habitude, n'arrête pas de se plaindre que la nourriture n'arrive pas assez vite.

_Mais il est tellement mignon quand il fait ça._

Non je refuse de penser ça, Ron ne comprend rien aux filles, j'ai eu beau lui montrer à maintes et maintes reprise que je l'apprécie beaucoup, et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de me dire que ce n'est pas la fin du monde et qu'il ne faut pas être trop mélodramatique. Non mais ! Vraiment n'importe quoi, il ne comprend rien à rien. J'en ai assez d'attendre. D'ailleurs cette année je vais me trouver quelqu'un et lui prouver que je ne suis pas son acquis. Il n'ose pas me demander de sortir avec lui ? Très bien ! Tant pis pour lui, mais je ne vais certainement pas devenir comme Parvati et Lavande, à me coller comme une gourde auprès d'un garçon qui n'en à rien à faire de moi.

_Mais avant de trouver un garçon, il faut absolument que j'aille à la bibliothèque voir la partie qui est accessible aux sixièmes. Je trouverais même peut-être « L'Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux » ou encore « Les Grands Sorciers du XXe siècle » !_

Hum c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié. Bon tant pis, et puis de toutes façon j'aie toute l'année pour ça je ne suis pas obliger de commencer à chercher quelqu'un dès maintenant.

- « Hermione… HERMIONE ! » Me hurla Ron tout en me secouant le bras.

- « Mais quoi ?! Pour quoi tu cries comme ça, ça va pas où quoi ! » Non mais c'est vrai c'est quoi son problème encore.

- « Je voulais simplement te dire que le choixpeau avait fini depuis dix minutes au moins, je t'ai déjà appelé trois fois et tu ne répondais pas… Alors ben, euh je suis désolé. » Me répondit-il d'air air penaud.

_OOOOhhhhh il est trop gentil, j'étais dans la lune et il voulait seulement que je mange._

Non mais n'importe quoi ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça, il faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça, il faut que…

- « Tu penses à quoi ? » me demande Harry avec un regard soupçonneux. Vite changer de sujet

- « Mais à rien voyons c'est juste que je compte le temps qui me sépare des livres qui me seront très bientôt accessibles. Je parle du coin à la bibliothèque accessible aux sixièmes années. » Rajoutais-je en voyant deux regards confus dirigeaient vers moi.

- « Oh oaui il fallait chen doucher hein arry ! » Essaya de dire Ron malgré toute la nourriture qui avait l'air de vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Harry me lança un clin d'œil complice et je lui souris malgré tous.

C'est vrai, lui, il avait comprit au moins. Il m'a juré qu'il ne dirait rien et je le crois. Après tout on parle d'Harry là. Je me demande quand même quand est-ce que lui pourra trouver l'amour. Après ça révélation en tant qu'homosexuel, il avait eu très peur de notre réactions. Personnellement, j'avais plus peur de celle de Ron. Mais contre toute attendre il avait simplement demandais s'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Je me rappelle encore la tête d'Harry ce jour-là. Harry lui avait dit que non et Ron lui a dit qu'alors il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Puis ils se sont prit dans les bras et Ron n'a plus arrêter - ainsi que les jumeaux- à le charrier là dessus, en lui rappelant bien qu'il ne faillait surtout pas qu'il tombe amoureux d'un d'eux. Harry avait était très heureux de voir leur réaction et je suis sûre que maintenant il doit être soulagé par tout ça. Mais malgré son aveu, il n'a même pas cherché quelqu'un et pourtant ce n'est pas les demandes qui manquent.

_Ah tiens voilà Ginny qui regarde encore Harry, le pauvre._

Pff franchement je ne peux pas la comprendre, d'abord ok. Harry son premier amour et je sais que ça peut-être très difficile mais quand on sait que ça dur depuis maintenant six ans et que l'autre ne vous aime toujours pas, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Mais surtout en plus, quand on sait que celui-ci est homosexuel, pourquoi continuer à se torturer le cœur.

De plus elle n'a pas vraiment l'air net depuis quelques temps je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le regard qu'elle pose sur lui ou sur les filles et garçons qui l'approche de trop, me fait peur parfois. Même moi une fois lorsque j'ai pris Harry par le bras – cela dit en passant pour le forcer à aller à son cours d'Astronomie – elle m'avait jetée un regard, je dirais assez menaçant. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui quand je la vois assise ici avec nous, à quasi baver sur Harry, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirée intérieurement pour qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'Hétéro ça serait bien.

Elle devrait faire comme moi, changer ses résolutions et penser à trouver un gentil garçon qui aime les livres, l'odeur des parchemins, manger la bouche ouverte.

_NON. C'est hors de question. Arrête de penser à lui, arrête de penser à lui arrête de penser…_

- « Bon Hermione allé dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à cause de Ron ?... Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ron est partit voir Seamus à propos d'une carte Chocogrenouille. » Rajoutât-il lorsqu'il à vu mon air paniqué à sa première phrase

- « Hum non »soupirais-je « En fait je pensais à toi. »

- « Heu Hermione… je pensais que …c'était Ron enfin tu vois, parce que tu es belle hein ça c'est sûr …mais bon moi …heu » je roulais des yeux.

- « Mais non idiot pas comme ça ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais accepté aucune des demandes pour sortir avec toi. C'est vrai tu pourrais, y a plein de garçons qui n'attendent que ça. »

- « C'est bien ça le problème j'aimerais être avec une personne qui m'aime pour moi et ça franchement c'est très dur à trouver. »

- « Surtout que tu es très connu. » admis-je « Mais tu sais avec un peu de chance, cette année. En plus tu t'es regardé Harry ! Tu as pris au moins deux tête cette été et j'ai était choquée quand j'ai pu voir tes abdominaux ! Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

- « Comment tu les as vu ?! » me dit-il tout rouge.

- « Ah mais c'est pas la question ! C'est avec les entrainements de Sirius que tu as eu ce résultat ? »

- « Hum ouais. »

- « Tu devrais amener Ron avec toi. » Rigolais-je

- « Haha Mais t'inquiète pas avec toutes les fois où il s'est entrainé pour pouvoir jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch il est encore plus musclé que moi, mais vu qu'il est plus grand ben ça se voit un peu moins vite. C'est tout.

_AAHHH ne pas imaginer Ron jouant au Quidditch ! _

- « Hum oui il me semble avoir lu quelque chose à propos de la musculation amélioré dans '_le Quidditch à travers les âges'._ » dis-je en essayant de garder une voix égale. Il me fit un petit sourire qui voulait dire – je ne suis pas dupe ma chérie – arrg ce qu'il peut m'énervée celui-là quand il veut.

- « En tout cas toi cette année t'as intérêt à te méfier de Ginny, elle est bizarre c'est temps-ci. » Répliquais-je.

- « Bof pas plus que d'habitude. » me rétorqua-t-il d'un ton peiné.

_Il n'aime pas la faire souffrir._

Tout à coup Ron revient s'assoir avec la grâce et le bruit d'un hippopotame.

- « Vous vous rendez compte j'ai enfin LA carte qu'il me manquait ! YOUHOU Regarder ! » Je lançai un regard à Harry pour voir si j'étais la seule à trouver ce comportement déplacé et je fus scandalisée en voyant que Harry avait l'air ENCHANTE par cette carte.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale bon sang ! » dis-je en lui arrachant des mains.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_La carte de Norbert Dragonneau_

_Norbert Dragonneau est le plus grand expert qui soit en matière de créatures magiques. Il est aussi l'auteur de « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques », un ouvrage qui figure sur la liste des manuels scolaires de Poudlard depuis la date de sa parution en 1927 et que l'on peut trouver dans la bibliothèque de presque tous les sorciers._

**OoOoOoOoO**

- « Et alors elle est très banale. »

- « Mais regarde c'est un dragon sur la carte ! Pas une personne ! » Me dit Ron avec enthousiasme.

_Pfff les garçons, jvous jure. Des bébés !_

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

Voilà fini ! ^^

J'espère qu'elle vous à plus cette Hermione.

Pour le prochain POV c'est une surprise )

Merci pour vos reviews.

A la prochaine fois ! Bisous !


	4. Tue moi !

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 8 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Tue-moi !**

POV Crabbe

…. euh … ah … ben ça … je vais manger je crois ….

(**NdA : je fais une petite blague ! la suite ici en dessous xD**)

_- « Mais regarde c'est un dragon sur la carte ! Pas une personne ! » Me dit Ron avec enthousiasme._

_Pff les garçons, jvous jure. Des bébés !_

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Blaise (salle du Préfet-en-chef des Serpentards)

Drago Malefoy l'HOMME des Serpentards, leur Prince incontesté, le plus beau, le plus riche et le plus fort de tout Poudlard. Était en ce moment même avachis sur le sofa en cuir de sa chambre de Préfet, entrain de me parler, encore et toujours de ce Harry Potter. Qui à ses yeux, est la huitième merveille du monde ! C'est vrai qu'en public Drago Malefoy EST Drago Malefoy, mais en privé il y a juste Dray et parfois ce mec est juste vraiment trop chiant.

- « Mais Blaise tu l'as pas vu, j'ai dû me retenir de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre là ! A même le sol ! Et devant tout le monde ! Je suis pathétique ! » Sur ce il soupira et s'allongea encore plus de tout son long.

- « Il a - enfin - grandi, il a les traits plus rugueux et mieux dessinez. Il a la plus belle paire de fesses que j'ai jamais vues ! Blaise tue-moiiiiiiiiiii. »

_Avec plaisir._

- « Et quand je repense à l'AUTRE, tu te rends compte comme c'est flagrant ! Il est gay ! Il l'a dit pendant l'été à la _Gazette du sorcier_ ! »

_Oh ça oui je m'en rappel tu m'as sonné pendants des heures pour t'extasier comme un gosse deux an._

- « Mais non elle, elle croit que ça y est ! Elle est faite ! Parce qu'elle croit vraiment que c'est en restant collée à lui qu'il va se dire 'Ah tiens pourquoi ne pas re-revirez de bord et me mettre avec l'AUTRE', elle complètement cinglée. T'as vu comment elle le regarde on dirait une vrai folle. »

_Là il a quand même raison elle fait flipper parfois._

- « Et lui ah mais pourquoi il était dos à moi hier ce n'est pas possible, ça fait deux mois que j'attendais de le voir et cet ********* se met dos à moi ! »

- « Mais en même temps je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il était trop beau hier pour ça hummm tu crois demain il sera encore plus beau ? »

_Putain y en a vraiment marre de Potter !_

- « Tu sais il suffirait que tu lui disent que, je sais pas que vous pourriez être amis ? » dis-je avec espoir. L'espoir qu'il arrête de parler, de me dire que c'est le plus beau etc, etc et nia nia nia pffff.

_Si les gens savaient comment est en vrai leur IDOLE !_

- « Mais ça va pas la tête ! Avec tous ce qu'il pense de moi ! Un ami ! HA laisse moi rire. C'est à peine si j'aurais le temps de dire ouf avant d'être plaqué au sol par Potter, injurié par Weas-moche et persécuté d'un sort – bien sentis- par Granger. Alors franchement des idées comme ça tu te les gardes ok ? »

- « Pff c'est bon j'abandonne OK ! » Non mais il faut pas pousser bobonne dans les mandragores non plus, je suis pas psy mais son meilleur ami.

Il se redresse et me tend la main avec un regard de chien battu tout en me disant « Blaise, tu vas pas me laisser seul. » Arrrg et voilà qu'il fait bouger sa lèvre inférieur !

_Punaise ! Il m'a à chaque fois. Fait chier !_

- « Ok c'est bon t'as gagné, je vais encore une fois essayer de prendre une photo de lui, mais si Miss teigne me coure encore après, je te jure que tes derniers jours arriverons bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. » Il me prit dans ses bras tout en me disant merci. Puis il partit dans la salle de bain.

- « Punaise mais t'as pigé au moins ?! » dis-je en entendant quelques bruits de la salle de bain. Puis sa tête dépassa la porte.

- « Mais oui c'est la dernière fois ok, j'ai pigé. Mais tu veux bien me laisser seul maintenant parce que à force de parler de lui ben … hum … j'ai la trique donc.. »

- « AAARRRGGGG mais putain tu voulais te branler avec moi dans la pièce à coté ! Mais t'es aaaahhhh ! »

- « Oh mais calme toi Blaise je n'allais pas le faire, la preuve je viens de te demander de partir non ? »

_Et voilà le retour de ce putain de sourire en coin._

- « Tu fais chier ! » Hurlais-je quasiment en sortant vite de sa chambre. C'est vrai parce qu'il est déjà retourné dans la salle de bain et je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'a pas attendu que je sorte pour commencer son affaire. Et c'est bien connu il est très bruyant dans c'est moment là.

D'ailleurs avant qu'il ne devienne Préfet, il faisait sa petite affaire chaque matin dans le dortoir. Et être réveiller par des gémissements le matin je vous jure que tous les garçons de notre dortoir bandés pendant au moins la demi-journée !

_Toujours en manque celui-là ! Si un jour Potter accepte d'être avec lui, je ne donne pas cher de ses fesses._

Dans les couloirs je croisais l'AUTRE, Drago aime bien l'appeler ainsi. Il dit qu'elle ne mérite pas de nom cette belette rousse. En même temps je suis sûr que c'est simplement parce qu'il sait quelle est sa plus grande rival dans sa quête. Qui n'est d'autre que – Faire en sorte de faire tomber Potter les fesses bien rebondies dans mon lit – parce que oui c'est juste sexuel pour lui, qui de l'attirance physique. Allé à d'autre, je vois bien comment il le regarde, ou bien même quand il fait des blagues débile à Weasley et Granger. Parfois ça le fait tellement rire qu'il est obligé de se cacher le visage avec la main.

_Mais il se voile la face, à chaque fois Potter par-ci, Potter par-là. Chaque insulte qu'il lui lance c'est un compliment._

Par exemple : « Tu t'es enfin acheté des vêtements convenables le balafré ?! » vous pouvez traduire par : « Putain Harry je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi dur de toute ma vie. Comment avec tu fais pour qu'avec un simple jeans ton cul soit si bien moulé ! » Et s'en suit après, la crise inévitable de Potter qui va virer au rouge répliquer et peut-être se battre.

Drago m'a même avouer une fois qu'il espérer avoir sa dose de tabassage par jour, parce qu'au moins il pouvait le tripoté sans problème.

_Peu importe ce qu'il dit, moi j'en sûr ! Il est AMOUREUX ! Un point c'est tout._

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait !

Point de vue de Blaise Zabinni ? Chouette ou nul ?

Je voulais juste dire aussi pour Drago, à la base il n'étalait pas ses sentiment comme ça, mais je n'aime pas écrire un Drago froid. Je préfère les Drago marrants qui JOUENT les Drago froid. Mais bon ça dépend des points de vue. J'espère ne pas avoir déplu à trop de gens.

La prochaine fois on revient chez Ginny (ben oui faut voir où en est sa potion ^^)

POUR Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et la suite si gentiment demandée, la voilà ! :)

POUR ladydragonfly : Merci pour la review, et bien tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment fait exprès les chapitres de cette taille mdrr en tout je suis super contente que ça te plaise.

Bisous et merci pour les reviews ! J'ai l'impression que plus je mets de chapitre plus il y a des gens ^^ ça encourage trop pour la suite.

Oh et y a quelqu'un qui me doit 5 euros … je rigole p


	5. Tout sera parfait !

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 9 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Tout sera parfait !**

_Peu importe ce qu'il dit, moi j'en sûr ! Il est AMOUREUX ! Un point c'est tout._

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Ginny

Il est très exactement 20h26 minutes, le couvre-feu est à 21h30, ça me laisse donc assez de temps pour aller dans la réserve et emprunter un livre au hasard tout en volant la page de celui qui m'intéresse. Comme ça si on remarque qu'il a eu déchirure dans ce livre, je ne pourrai pas être suspectée, parce que j'aurai réellement empruntée un livre qui n'aura absolument rien avoir !

_T'es trop forte Gin ! Je sais. _(**NdA : -_-**)

Tout sera absolument parfait.

Voilà je dois tourner par là, puis je vais tout droit en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. AAhh j'espère que les escaliers ne vont pas trop m'ennuyer ce coup-ci ! La dernière fois que je « _suivais Harry_ » sans qu'il ne le sache, ils m'ont fait perdre sa trace c'était vraiment énervant.

En passant devant les chambres des Préfets je croise Blaise Zabinni, un Serpentard, le meilleur ami du Prince de cette maison.

_Pourquoi il me regarde aussi bizarrement celui-là ?! Ah mais oui c'est vrai, il doit peut-être me trouver attirante. Après tout qui ne me trouverais pas belle._

Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller, ne surtout pas se faire remarquer par un des amis de Malefoy. Il ne manquerait plus que cet idiot découvre ce que je fais, s'il croit vraiment que je ne vois pas les regards qu'il lance sur MON Harry il est complètement à coté de la plaque. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance c'est un garçon ! Il a dû oublier qu'Harry était hétéro ou alors il se voile la face ! Le pauvre, enfin ce n'est pas mon problème car dans deux jour, Harry ne regardera plus que moi et ne fera que ce que JE lui dirai de faire.

Ah j'ai tellement hâte que ce moment arrive, d'abord je lui demanderai de m'embrasser dans la Grande Salle. Comme ça je fermerais le clapet de tous les idiots et de toutes les idiotes qui ont cru un jour qu'Harry lèverai le regard sur eux.

Ensuite, je lui dirais de me demander en mariage, pendant mon cours de soin aux créatures magique. Comme ça tous les élèves dehors verront sa demande et surtout beaucoup de témoin pourront en parler aux journaux sorcier ! Ou bien même prendre des photos ! Il faudra que je demande à Colin de se tenir prêt. Et comme ça le monde entier sera avec qui Harry Potter va vivre le reste de sa vie !

_Enfin bref concentre toi._

Je rentre dans la réserve de Rogue, j'espère qu'il ne me dira rien. De toute façon je suis la pour emprunter un livre n'importe lequel, mais je dois d'abord trouver celui qui m'intéresse vraiment. Pfff géniale ! Avec se dédales de couloirs et d'étagères je vais le trouver ultra vite. Mais je ne peux pas le demander directement sinon tout le monde sera que c'est moi qui l'aie volé. AARggg ça m'énerve !

- « Ginny ? » Je sursaute violement, punaise il ne faut pas que quelqu'un me voie ! Je me retourne pour voir, ah mais qu'elle idiote il fallait bien s'en douter.

- « Hé Hermione, pourquoi tu es ici ? » Demandais-je, j'espère, sereinement.

- « Ben pour la même chose que toi je suppose. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

_Et ben ça tu vois ça m'étonnerai !_

- « Ah oui et ben en fait je cherchais… euh. » Mon regard dérive vers l'étagère à sa gauche et je lis le premier nom visible sur un des livres.

- « Oui c'est ça je cherche ''_Comment nourrir son bétail avec sa baguette et son chaudron_''. C'est pour un devoir avec Hagrid ! » Rajoutais-je très vite. C'est que je suis douée quand même pour mentir.

- « Hagrid vous à demand… Oh je ne devrais plus m'étonnée avec lui depuis tout se temps. » Dit-elle dépitée.

- « Oui tu sais Hagrid ben c'est Hagrid quoi Haha » Mais vite ça sera bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu !

_Trouver une solution pour l'éloigner, mais quoi ?!_

- « Dis Gin je pourrais te parler. » Je hochai la tête. Plus vite elle aura fini, plus vite je pourrais faire ce que j'ai à faire. Et en plus, elle à quand même un air un peu plus grave que d'habitude. Ont se dirigent vers une des petites tables dans le fond de la pièce. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas encore me parler de Ron ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

- « Voilà c'est à propos d'Harry. » Me dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

_Bon là elle à toute mon attention ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon Harry ?_

- « Enfin plus précisément de Harry et toi. » Oh ! Mon cœur me comprime la poitrine je l'entends battre dans mes oreilles ! Ce pourrai-t-il qu'il puisse… qu'il puisse m'aimer sans filtre d'amour ! Je n'en peux plus.. continue de parler. Ah mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle hésite !

- « Ouiii, quoi avec Harry et moi ? » La pressais-je.

- « Et bien en fait, je voulais plutôt parler du fait qu'il n'y a pas de Harry et toi, mais surtout qu'il n'y en aura jamais. » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_AH la garce, la ****, la sal…_

- Tu sais maintenant qu'il est gay, et même avant, tu n'étais pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait. Mais si je te dis tout ça c'est simplement pour toi, parce que je ne veux pas que tu passes encore une année à être triste et à te morfondre. » Dit-elle hésitante.

_Les pensées de Ginny Weasley sont momentanément indisponibles, car elles pourraient choquées les plus jeunes d'entre nous._

- « Surtout que, et bien plein de garçon rêve de sortir avec toi, tu n'es pas obligée d'être seule si c'est ça qui te rend triste. » Me dit-elle d'un air optimiste. Je lui réponds très sèchement.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. M..Harry et moi c'est terminé, je lai oubliée depuis longtemps. Enfin surtout depuis son annonce. »

- « Gin je vois bien comment tu le regardes, tu le monde le vois. » Me dit-elle d'une voix posée et calme. Ca va hein je ne suis pas une débile non plus.

- « Mais j'y peux rien moi si j'ai pris l'habitude de le regarder, ça va bien partir avec le temps, c'es tout. » Elle me regarde, assez dubitative.

- « Bon dans ce cas. C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, tu viens ? » Me demande-t-elle.

_Alors là sûrement pas ! Je risquerai de la tuer pour ce qu'elle vient de dire._

- « Non je n'ai toujours pas était noter le livre que je dois emprunter. » Dis-je rapidement en m'éloignant, mais elle me rattrape vite.

- « Ben ce n'est pas grave je t'accompagne. »

- « Non franchement Hermione ça va ! » Et je la laisse là, en me redirigeant vers les étagères. ENFIN seule ! Bon je vais dans les rayons nord j'ai déjà regardé tous les autres. Non pas ça, non plus la couverture était plus rouge, pas ça, non, non, peut-être.. non, non plus. AH le voilà !

Je regarde bien oui c'est ça !

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Les Potions et filtres d'amour en tous genres. _

_Un livre écrit par la plus seule des Potionistes Slovaque, « Abbie Malina », qui avait décidée de régler son problème par la seule chose qu'elle aimait et qui ne l'avait jamais trahi. Les Potions._

Bon ok maintenant c'était la page 243 vers le bas. Voilà !

_1. Histoire et propriétés d'un Philtre d'amour normalisé :__  
Ces philtres, dont l'utilisation est strictement interdite au sein de la communauté, voient leurs apparitions au cours de l'Antiquité. On sait en effet que Circée a essayé de l'utiliser pour faire fondre Ulysse, en vain. C'est le seul échec connu de ce philtre. Il a aussi était fort utilisé au Moyen-Âge, bref, le philtre d'amour existe depuis toujours._

2._ La Potion « láska príliš silný »._(1)

_Cette potion constitue un niveau de difficulté moyen. Elle peut être terminée en deux jours._

_a)__Préparation du philtre__  
Liste des ingrédients :_

_**- 73 graines de têtes de fleurs  
- 2 litres d'eau de pleine lune**__  
__**- 3 Épines de rose  
- 1 racine de mandragore (la demi-jambe droite)  
- 10 grammes de brins de valériane  
**_  
_b) __Passons à la préparation__  
__1)__ Mettez l'eau de pleine lune dans votre chaudron, et allumez un feu fort.  
__2)__ Ajoutez les brins de valériane et les épines de rose. Dans votre mortier puis écraser finement.  
__3)__ Versé dans le chaudron 10 min puis coupez le feu, et ajoutez une à une les graines de têtes de fleurs.  
__4)__ Ajoutez enfin la racine de mandragore, en touchant le liquide de votre baguette, afin de créer des étincelles. Puis attendez 1 jour.  
__5)__ Votre potion est réussie si elle est transparente comme de l'eau. Tout au long de cette préparation, vous devez penser très fort à celui ou celle que vous désirez envoûter. Il suffit de faire boire 10cl de ce philtre dans n'importe quelle boisson pour que ce philtre fasse effet. Mais attention, il faut savoir que la personne à qui vous ferez boire cette potion devra vous regarder en PREMIER. Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela sera la première personne que votre envouté verra qui sera l'élue de son cœur._

_c) Effet même, sur la personne_

_L'effet le plus visible est l'amour inconditionnel que vous procurera votre envouté. Il fera ce que vous lui direz, ne pourra dire non à aucunes de vos demandes. On peut aussi remarquer un certain désir sexuel très prononcé de l'envouté sur son 'amour', chaque touché sera pour lui pur plaisir ainsi que chaque rejet pur torture. Mais il y a un revers à cette situation, il faut absolument leur rendre leur amour, car vous serez toute leur vie et donc si vous ne la partageais pas il pourrait en mourir... A user donc avec précautions !_

_d) Désenvoutement_

_Pour arrêter les effets de cette potion, il vous faut en préparer une autre qui s'ap..blala_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Oh Merlin ça y est je l'ai ! Je déchire vite la page ainsi que le dernier point. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un me le désenvoute. J'emprunte le livre débile ''pour Hagrid'' et cours vite vers la tour.

Deux jours, MON Harry, dans deux jours tu seras à moi !

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

(1) En Slovaque cela veut dire : « l'amour est trop fort. »

Alors deux jours et nous auront enfin de l'action mdrr.

POUR ladydragonfly : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes mon Drago :p j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ^^ Bisous

Le prochain POV cela sera Ron !

Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère à bientôt ^^


	6. Comment tu as su ?

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 9 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Comment tu as su ?**

_Deux jours, MON Harry, dans deux jours tu seras à moi !_

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Ron (salle commune des Gryffondors)

Encore un devoir pour McGonagall, comment je serai faire un devoir sur "_la propension des baguettes à l'art de la métamorphose_'' ! Je ne comprends même pas le titre et deux rouleaux de parchemin, DEUX rouleaux ! Elle veut ma mort. Du coin de l'œil je vois Hermione entrain de me regarder.

_Sûrement pour surveiller au cas où je ne travaillerai toujours pas._

Mais attend c'est exactement ce que je fais ! Vite faire semblant d'écrire, voilà elle a détournée son regard. Ouf

- « Ron j'en ai marre t'as pas envie de faire une partie d'échec version sorcier ? » Me demanda Harry les yeux plein d'espoir.

- « Oh oui ta raison viens on va dans le dortoir pour le chercher ! » M'empressais-je de lui répondre en me relevant. Tout plutôt que de continuer cette torture mentale. Mais c'était sans compter Hermione.

- « Alors là les garçons c'est absolument hors de question ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Vous pensez vraiment que seulement après une semaine ici, je vais déjà vous laissés copier sur moi ?! Et bien non, alors ressayer-vous tout de suite ! » Hurla-t-elle faisant même peur à quelques première année qui passaient par là.

- « Voyons Hermione tu fais peur aux petits. » Dis-je en espérant qu'elle nous oublierait pour un moment.

- « J'en ai rien à faire ASSIS ! » Et elle nous fixa jusqu'à-ce qu'on soit assis tout les deux, nos deux parchemins blanc nous regardants comme s'ils nous narguaient.

_Pfff ça va être long dis donc… Et en plus j'ai faim j'aurai bien été dans les cuisines moi, peut-être que Dobby pourrai me retrouver les même gâteau au chocolat que la dernière fois !_

- « Ronald Weasley arrête de penser à manger et travail. » Quoi mais comment elle l'a su ! Je n'ai rien dit.

- « Comment tu ? » Mais Harry me coupa en demandant à Hermione

- « Dis tu ne sais pas pourquoi Ginny ne reste plus collée à nous ? ».

- « Pitié Harry ne me dit pas que ça te manque quand même ?! »

- « Quoi mais non ! Bien sûr que non mais depuis deux jours c'est, et bien je crois bien ne pas l'avoir vu une seule fois et ça ma parut bizarre j'ai eu peur qu'elle soit à l'infirmerie à un moment. »

- « Quoi comment ça à l'infirmerie ?! Elle y est encore ? » Dis-je

- « Mais non Ron, j'ai simplement voulu dire que, enfin c'est vrai que depuis l'annonce elle ne me colle plus H24 à chaque pas que je fais. J'espère juste que, enfin, elle n'est pas trop triste. »

- « Harry arête de t'en faire pour elle c'est une grande fille. » Répliqua Hermione.

_Grande fille, grande fille, c'est ma petite sœur quand même._

- « En plus je sais pourquoi elle ne te tourne plus autour. »

- « Ah et pourquoi ? » Demandais-je à la place d'Harry.

- « Il y a deux jours à peu près, on s'est croisée dans les réserves. Elle venait pour un devoir avec Hagrid et j'ai voulu lui parler pour voir comment elle prenait ton homosexualité Harry. » Celui-ci hocha la tête l'air sérieux et attendit la suite.

- « Elle m'a dit qu'elle était passée à autre chose depuis cette annonce, mais si tu veux vraiment mon avis elle devait être un peu en colère. Elle m'a carrément envoyée bouler quand je lui ai demandée pour qu'on retourne ensemble à la Tour Gryffondor. »

_Ouai bon là Ginny il va falloir que je te parle, Hermione on ne lui parle pas ainsi._

- « En tout cas si elle reste loin de moi ici et toujours d'attaque pour le Quidditch, alors il y aura pas de problème. » Dit-Harry, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça.

- « Heu hé Harry cette année je suis toujours dans l'équipe ? ».

- « Enfin Ron ! Harry choisira les personnes les plus doué, il ne choisis pas en fonction de ses amis. Si tu veux encore en faire partis tu devras être plus fort que les autres. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry. « N'es-ce pas Harry ? ». Il se retourna vers moi avec une petite grimace.

- « Mouais mais euh, je suis toujours dans l'équipe cette année alors ? » Demandais-je.

- « AAHH mais tu n'es pas possible ! » Hurla-t-elle, alors que Harry me faisait signe que oui de la tête.

_Ah au moins un ami fidèle !_

- « Harry dis moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de le prendre juste parce qu'il est ton ami ? Dis-le-moi Harry ».

- « Oh euh mais bien-sûr Hermione. » Dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

- « Les garçons n'importe quoi, tous les mêmes » Ragea-t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait sa place.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ça la dérange, c'est vrai moi je trouve ça chouette, qu'on soit une équipe d'amis, ou un équipe de famille. Et dire qu'il est 22h30 et que je n'ai toujours pas écrit une ligne. Une seule misérable petite ligne. Oh je sais je vais mettre mon nom et réécrire le titre. Et je vais écrire grand ! Voilà encore tout ça…

_NNOOOONNNNNNNN._

Je jette un regard vers Harry qui à l'air tout aussi perdu que moi, quoique lui au moins il à déjà écrit presque un demi parchemin. Nous tournâmes en même temps notre regard vers Hermione qui, sentant qu'ont la regardaient, nous dit en s'énervant.

- « Ok c'est bon ! J'ai compris je vais vous le faire, mais c'est seulement parce que vous êtes vraiment en retards et parce que demain matin ont a un cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue, et qu'il est hors de question que votre fatigue nous fasse encore perdre des points. Avec vous deux en 1 semaine ont en a déjà perdu 76 ! » Nous dit-elle d'un air exaspérer tout en nous arrachant nos parchemins.

- « Oh merci Hermione t'es la meilleure ! » Lui dis-je.

- « Sans toi on serai perdu ! On t'adore. » Rajouta Harry qui lui fit une bise.

AAH enfin débarrassé de cette corvée je n'en peux plus ! Heureusement que Hermione est là. Elle et trop intelligente et très belle. Stop qu'est-ce que je viens de dire. Waw je dois vraiment être très fatigué.

_Ou alors j'ai très faim, ouai c'est ça je vais descendre en cuisine et demander quelques truc à Dobby. Harry voudra bien me passez sa cape ou alors venir avec moi ! Peut-être qu'il à faim lui aussi._

- « Ron je te l'ai déjà dis, arrête de penser à manger et il hors de question d'aller embêter Dobby. » Me dit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son livre. Mais comment ? Je me tourne vers Harry qui à un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- « Mais comment tu as su ? » Dis-je éberlué.

- « C'est très facile Ron quand tu penses à manger, je te vois réellement réfléchir ». Me répliqua-t-elle alors qu'Harry explosait de rire.

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

Voilà ! J'espère que ma version de Ron était agréable. J'ai hésité pour lui, mais je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat.

POUR Lucile : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ^^ à la prochaine j'espère. Bisous

Merci pour vos reviews ça me toujours autant plaisir, de les lires comme d'y répondre !

Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes :/ j'ai bien essayer de les recorrigés par la suite mais les changement ne se font pas, et puis j'écris souvent très tard le soir donc il est vrai que mes fautes d'orthographes sont parfois énorme et je m'en excuse encore une fois.

La prochaine fois c'est un double POV Harry puis Ginny et surtout… un peu de suspens. Vous verrez (mouahahah – rire diabolique !).

Bisous à tous à la semaine prochaine ^^


	7. Regarde moi

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira ! __**Je tenais à vous dire MERCI car j'ai passé le cap des 50 reviews c'est juste énorme ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, j'espérais au moins dépasser les 10 mais là O_O Alors encore une fois un grand merci. ^^**_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 9 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Regarde-moi.**

_- « C'est très facile Ron quand tu penses à manger, je te vois __réellement__ réfléchir ». Me répliqua-t-elle alors qu'Harry explosait de rire._

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Harry

Je me dirigeais avec Ron, Hermione et le reste des Gryffondor de ma classe à notre cours de potion. Dois-je préciser qu'il est en commun avec les Serpentard et donc fatalement avec le chouchou de Rogue, Drago Malefoy. Rogue et quand même la personne la plus non-impartiale qui soit. Si un Gryffondor éternue c'est "_10 point en moins pour Gryffondor, pour cause de souillure du matériel scolaire !_"

Mais si c'est un Serpentard vous pouvez être sûr que même s'il à fait carrément exploser son chaudron, il n'aura rien, même je parie qu'il sera encore capable de lui trouver des points pour '_'bonne réaction face au danger''_.

Pfff c'est bien la peine d'avoir l'élève la plus douée dans sa maison (je parle d'Hermione bien-sûr), si elle n'est pas dans la maison Serpentard, c'est déjà certain qu'il ne lui laissera absolument aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse récupérer des points. Non il préfèrera questionner le deuxième meilleure élève de l'école Malefoy.

Et c'est vrai que quoi que je dise, il est quand même assez intelligent Malefoy et donc il mérite quand même les points qu'il a, mais ça ne change rien au fait que Rogue le préfère à Hermione !

_Je trouve ça quand même bizarre quant on y regarde de plus près, que les deux meilleures élèves ne viennent pas de Serdaigle mais de chez nous et de chez les Serpis. Bon vous allez me dire que le troisième est un Serdaigle mais le quatrième est un Poufsouffle !_

- « Harry ça va t'as pas l'air bien ? C'est Rogue ? T'inquiète on l'a que pour une heure aujourd'hui. » Me dit Ron avec une tape dans le dos en signe d'encouragement.

- « Ouai c'est ça et puis y a Malefoy aussi, j'en ai marre qu'il nous jette des trucs dans nos chaudrons. » Soupirais-je.

- « Ne t'en fait pas Harry, ne fait pas attention à lui et tu verras il arrêtera. » M'assura Hermione.

- « Oui je voudrai bien te croire mais on parle de Malefoy là ».

- « Ha Potter je sais déjà que tu ne peux pas passez une seule journée sans parler de moi, mais je ne savais pas qu'avec la Sang-de-Bourbe vous me bavez dessus à ce point là ! Dit-Malefoy en arrivant derrière nous avec un sourire.

- « N'importe quoi Malefoy ! Dans tes rêves ! » Hurlais-je sur lui, préparant déjà ma baguette ou mon poing, ça sera à lui de choisir.

- « Monsieur… Potter ! Vous me ferais le plaisir d'aller vous assoir dans la classe et d'arrêter d'importuner mes élèves. » Hum, saleté de Malefoy. Bon au moins..

- « Et dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! ».

_Je vous l'ai dit ! Toujours ! Pff._

- « Ce cours risque d'être passionnant. » Me glissa doucereusement Malefoy à l'oreille, avec un sourire resplendissant, qui eu deux effets sur moi.

Le premier est que je sens qu'il va encore me pourrir ma potion, pour pas changer.

Et le deuxième c'est que j'ai eu un moment de, comment dire, j'ai eu un blanc au moment ou son souffle à effleurer ma peau. Et ça ce n'est pas normal, non non non et non, il est hors de question que je réagisse de cette façon au contact de Malefoy. Même si ça avait l'air agréable ce n'est pas à cause de lui que j'ai eu se sentiment, c'était à cause d'un courant d'air voilà tout.

_Mais à qui je vais faire croire ça franchement._

Le cours se déroula, comme à son habitude, par un babillage de Rogue du style ''Les potions sont un arts et blablaba. Suivis par un acharnement de celui-ci sur Neville, plus deux ou trois piques à Ron et moi-même, sur nos potions dont Malefoy s'était chargé. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé d'ailleurs. Et enfin la libération, pouvoir sortir de cet enfer ! Et surtout plus de Malefoy de toute la journée.

_Allé la journée ne fait que commencer, gardons le moral._

- « J'adore quand ce cours est fini. » Nous souffla discrètement Hermione, tout en rangeant ses affaires.

- « Moi aussi mais pas pour la même raison, c'est parce qu'on à une heure d'étude après ! YOUHOU » s'extasia-Ron.

- « Monsieur Weasley ! Vous me ferais le plaisir de ne pas Hurler comme cela dans pendant mon cours. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Dit Rogue.

- « Quoi ? Mais le cours est fini ! » Cria presque Ron.

- « Non, Ron laisse tomber sinon.. » Lui murmurais-je en vain.

- « Et vous osez répondre ? Ca fera dix points de plus à retirer à Gryffondor. Remercié Monsieur Weasley. »

- « Viens Ron ce n'est pas grave. » Lui dit Hermione d'un ton condescendant.

Sur le chemin je remarque que j'ai oublié mon manuel et je pars en laissant Ron et Hermione continuer leur chemin vers la Tour.

- « Tiens tiens Potter, on prend des cours après les heures de cours ? » Me dit tout à coup Malefoy. « Ou alors tu es tellement déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de colle que tu viens la réclamer ? » Finis-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- « N'importe quoi, j'ai oublié mon manuel, et maintenant pousse toi Malefoy ».

- « Oh excuser moi votre altesse le Survivant d'avoir oublié que votre cerveau n'est plus vraiment en état depuis votre aveu. » Dit-il avec un sourire triomphant. Alors là je n'y crois pas, il est homophobe ? Pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'il était gay, ou bien alors c'est moi qui ai rêvé. En tout cas il n'a pas le droit de me parler comme ça.

- « Et alors Malefoy tu as un problème avec ça ? Je pensais que tu étais du même bord, mais bon c'est vrai que dans ta famille cela doit être relayé au rang de déchet n'es-ce pas ? » M'énervais-je. Il me regarda bizarrement.

- « Franchement Potter je savais que tu étais bête mais à ce point là, pff. » Ben je comprends plus trop là.

- « Euh ».

- « Qu'elle belle diction Potter. » Il s'arrêta puis reprit avec un sourire. « Je SUIS effectivement gay et même si cela te surprend Potter, mon Père n'est absolument pas contre. Et si je dis que ton cerveau s'est ramolli depuis, c'est simplement parce que tu change d'avis comme de chemise, un coup tu es gay et de l'autre tu vas te marier avec la sœur de Weas-moche. » Mrrpf ce n'est pas vrai ! Même lui pense que je sors avec Ginny. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de désespoir et il me fixa, sûrement pour une explication à mon comportement.

- « Je,… je NE sors PAS avec Ginny Weasley. Elle m'aime mais moi j'aime les garçons. » Dis-je très vite en rougissant légèrement après avoir compris à qui je parlais, d'ailleurs Malefoy avait l'air un peu rouge lui aussi.

- « C'est vraiment passionnant Potter, tu m'excuseras mais je dois y aller » Puis il partit vite et je le vis au loin rejoindre Zabinni. Je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre mais choisis de ne pas réfléchir à cela et je continué donc mon chemin vers la Tour des Gryffondor.

Après avoir récupéré mon livre je croise Ginny, qui me demande si elle peut me parler seule à seule. Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie mais bon, ça fait déjà trois jours que je ne lui ai même pas dit bonjour. Je lui dois bien au moins une petite conversation si elle le veut. Elle me fit avancer dans un couloir désert du troisième étage.

- « Bon ben voilà Ginny, tu voulais parler de quoi ? » Lui demandais-je, j'espère assez gentiment.

**OoOoOoOoO**

POV Ginny

Enfin ! J'ai finis cette satanée potion hier soir et maintenant que j'ai réussis à l'écarter du groupe, il est enfin à moi ! Ne reste plus qu'à trouver une idée pour qu'il la boive. Mais bon elle ressemble à de l'eau je pourrai lui demander s'il à soif, ou autre chose… je verrai bien pour l'instant. Voilà on y est, normalement il n'y a personne ici avant un bon moment. Oh il m'a parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

- « Hum quoi ? Excuse-moi mais j'étais dans la lune. »

- « Ben je voulais savoir ce que tu me veux ? » Me répondit-il calmement.

_Voilà c'est maintenant, joue Gin, vas-y !_

- « Bon tu sais bien que avant j'ai été amoureuse de toi. » Je le vois grimacer, il regretterait de m'avoir laissée ?

- « Oui je sais Gin et je suis désolé » Dit-il penaud.

- « Non ne t'en fait pas. Donc j'ai été amoureuse et je voulais simplement que tu saches que j'accepte tes choix et que je souhaite seulement que l'on reste deux bon amis. Tu es d'accord ? ». Ouf je suis quand même trop forte.

Il me fit un grand sourire, ah mais quel canon, et me dit que oui. Je lui propose qu'on trinque à notre nouvelle 'véritable' amitié.

- « Tu as de l'alcool ici sur toi ?! » Me demanda-t-il étonné.

- « Mais non banane, c'est simplement de l'eau, mais c'est le geste qui est symbolique. Si tu ne trinque pas, ça veux dire que tu ne veux pas être mon ami ! » Finis-je avec un sourire. TROP FORTE !

- « Oh mais si donne-moi ça ! » Dit-il en rigolant. « Hum elle à un goût bizarre ton eau » Dit-il en fixant son verre.

Et voilà c'est fait il vient de boire une gorgée et cela suffit pour agir. Maintenant tu dois juste me regarder, regarde-moi dans les yeux Harry.

- « Harry lève les yeux s'il te plait. » Dis-je doucement dans un souffle. Ce que j'ai attendu depuis six ans va enfin arriver.

_Regarde-moi_

- « Hey Potter tu as déjà re-virez de bord ?! Et en plus ta choisis la belette ? Nan mais t'as vraiment pas de goût ! »

_MalefoyMalefoyMalefoyMalefoy MalefoyMalefoyMalefoyMalefoy MalefoyMalefoyMalefoyMalefoy MalefoyMalefoyMalefoyMalefoy MalefoyMalefoyMalefoyMalefoy MalefoyMalefoyMalefoy_

_MALEFOY. Non il ne vient pas de faire ça !_

- « Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça tout les deux ? Vous n'avaient jamais vu la perfection ou quoi ?!» Dit Malefoy en reniflant.

_Non pitié pas ça. Tout mais pas ça !_

- « Euh Harry ça va ? » Il faut que j'aie raté la potion, il le faut absolument !

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il à Potter ? Pourquoi il me fixe ? Hey répond moi belette ! » S'énerva-t-il.

Soudain.

- « Non » Dit Harry « Non je n'avais jamais vu la perfection avant. » Et il se met à courir vers Malefoy.

_NOOOOOOOONNNNNNN quelle idiote, quelle idiote, quelle idiote, quelle idiote, quelle idiote, quelle idiote, Ginny !_

Et moi je coure en sens inverse, loin de lui, de tout, loin de mon erreur.

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

TADAA ! Vous le vouliez, vous l'avez ! ^^

POUR Lucile : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bien j'ai essayé de faire en sorte à ce qu'il reste fidèle donc je suis contente que tu l'aimes ce ptit Ron :) Bisous.

POUR nytiss973 : Merci pour ta review euh oui bon c'est vrai j'avoue que Ronny est un peu, pour moi, pas trop remonter dans la tête mais c'est pas grave hein ! On l'aime quand même :p Bizzzzz.

POUR CeD : Merci ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que cette suite t'as plus également Bisous.

La prochaine fois vous vous en doutez POV de Drago.

Bisous et merci à tous et à toutes, à lundi prochain.


	8. Il est beau

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 9 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Il est beau.**

_NOOOOOOOONNNNNNN quelle idiote, quelle idiote, quelle idiote, quelle idiote, quelle idiote, quelle idiote, Ginny !_

_Et moi je coure en sens inverse, loin de lui, de tout, loin de mon erreur._

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Drago

Je venais de sortir de mon cours avec Severus, et puis j'ai eu une discution avec Potter. Je le savais, je l'avais toujours dis ! Blaise n'aura plus qu'à ce rhabillé, il EST gay et il N'aime PAS l'AUTRE. C'est sûr qu'à ce moment on peut dire que je suis l'homme le plus heureux qui existe sur terre. Je rejoignis d'ailleurs Blaise qui me dit qu'il devait encore aller aux toilettes. Et c'est donc avec un gros soupir que je l'accompagne au troisième étage, parce que « c'est les meilleures toilettes de l'école, ailleurs je n'arrive pas à faire. »

_Pff mais quel chochotte celui-là je me demande parfois ce qu'il ferait sans moi._

- « Oh mais si donne-moi ça ! » Dit-Harry, enfin Potter en rigolant.

Harry, enfin Potter est là-bas plus loin dans l'autre couloir et … il … rit. Il rigole avec, avec l'AUTRE, ils sont tous seules, à deux dans un couloir désert. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il puisse se mettre à sortir avec cette chose. Mais il a dit qu'il ne l'aimé pas. Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne faut pas faire ça, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça.

_Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça._

Sur le coup j'en oublie Blaise et son « surveille la porte s'il te plait, j'ai peur qu'on rentre » et fonce littéralement vers eux en laissant, quand même, deux mètre de distance. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me contamine ou me refile des poux l'AUTRE. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui crie dessus, à HarPotter, peut-être parce que au fond de moi je suis sûr qu'ils sortent ensembles et que ça me déchire le cœur.

Mais après ça il se passe un truc bizarre que je n'arrive pas trop à comprendre. Harry, enfin Potter, se retourne vers moi et ben quand il me regarde dans les yeux… je crois … oui je crois bien que je viens de recevoir le choc de ma vie ! Il me regarde et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux vert-émeraude me fixe, mais il me fixe vraiment… d'abord il a eu l'air choqué.

_J'espère de tout cœur avoir interrompu quelque chose !_

Mais après il me regarde comme, ben il me regarde comme si j'étais … comme si j'étais ce putain de Merlin, il est carrément en admiration devant moi ! J'en sauterai presque de joie, il n'y a que le fait que je sois un Malefoy qui m'empêche de courir vers lui pour lui donné la plus belle pelle de sa vie ! Mais attention si c'est un piège, je suis cuit. Je lui sors une phrases digne des plus grands Malefoy et attend. Pas de réponse, quand je demande à l'AUTRE, elle non plus ne me répond pas !

- « Non » Dit HarPotter « Non je n'avais jamais vu la perfection avant. » Et il se met à courir vers moi. VERS MOI !

Sur ce coup là ben je suis totalement paralysé. Je vois au loin l'AUTRE courir loin de nous. Et à un moment je commence à réaliser. J'ai HaPotter sur moi, parce que oui, ce con que j'adore m'a carrément sauté dessus et donc je me retrouve par terre avec son corps chaud sur moi.

_Oh non Merlin et il gesticule en plus je ne vais pas avoir une érection maintenant ! Il se fouettera de moi à vie !_

- « Euh Potter tu veux bien arrêter de bouger deux secondes ? » Ah enfin, je ne sais pas com.. Mais il recommence.

- « Mais tu te fou de moi je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ! » Il est sourd où quoi.

- « Désolé, mais tu avais dit deux seconde, et je » Il me regarda les yeux remplis d'incompréhension et puis il se mit à regarder vers ma bouche. Ma bouche ?

- « Hum…Tu m'en veux ? » Il venait de se redresser, tout en restant allongé sur moi et je le voyais mieux. Bon sang ce qu'il est sexy ! Attends qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- « Potter tu te sens bien ? ».

- « Beaucoup mieux maintenant que je suis dans tes bras, tu es trop beau ! » Tout en me disant ça il avait posé sa tête sur mon torse et la frotté comme s'il était un chat. Puis d'un coup il s'était relevé, tout en restant sur moi, et me regardais avec des yeux horrifié.

_Mais il à complètement perdu la boule ! Il a dit que j'étais beau…._

- « Potter pourquoi tu me trouves beau ? Tu ne dois pas penser ça tu, enfin, Potter ?! » Hurlais-je quasi de dépit. Si c'est une blague je crois bien que je vais en souffrir pendants longtemps.

- « Pourquoi ? Je, je ne …sais pas. Tu es beau, j'y peux rien moi. » Dit-il innocemment.

Blaise arriva juste à ce moment là et se figea en voyant où se trouvait HaPotter et surtout en entendant ce qu'il avait dit. Il me regarde dans les yeux comme pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose.

- « Mais Dray qu'est-ce que tu fou ! » Il s'emblait avoir enfin récupéré sa capacité de mouvement et s'emblait décidé à décoller HaPotter de moi, mais celui-ci refusa de bouger.

- « NON Drago ! Euh je, je peux rester là ? Deux minutes. S'il te plait…» O.K, bon là il doit y avoir un problème. Et en plus.. Oh.

- « Blaise ? » Dis-je d'une voix tremblante « Il m'a appelé Drago, non ? ».

- « Euh ouai, bon Harry tu te sens bien ? » Demanda Blaise perplexe. Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas possible de jouer à se point ? Si ? Il ne joue pas mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui, même s'il m'aimait, il ne ferait jamais ça. Il est bien trop timide pour ça. Il ne joue pas ?

- « Pourquoi tu m'appelles plus Malefoy enfin ? » Lui demandai-je perdu.

- « Je, je sais pas tu.. » Il me regarda et ses yeux se voilèrent de désir.

_Non là ce n'est pas possible. Du désir, il y a un problème, il a un gros problème._

- « Drago… j'ai envie… » Me souffla-t-il aux creux de mon oreille, d'une voix plaintive. Et il joignit le geste à la parole. Tout en commençant à me lécher le cou, de mon menton jusqu'à derrière mon oreille. Me faisant frissonner et il ondula du bassin pour faire monter le plaisir. Puis il descendit sa main sur mon pantalon et exerça une pression qui me fit devenir dur en très peu de temps, il caressa ma bosse maintenant conséquente de plus en plus rapidement. Son autre main, tremblante, se contentant de me caresser le torse par-dessous ma chemise. Je suffoquais.

Ce n'est pas vrai, j'en reviens pas Harry Potter est en train de me chauffer, oh Merlin ce que je sens sur ma cuisse c'est bien la sienne !

_Punaise il est foutrement bien monté à ce que je sens._

J'étais complètement ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Mon rêve le plus cher était en train de se réaliser et Merlin que c'était bon ! Tant pis si ce n'est qu'une blague ou un piège, maintenant je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Mon corps est en feu, et mon cerveau ne me dit plus qu'une chose. Encore, encore et encore. Blaise doit être aussi perdu que moi parce que je ne l'entends plus parler et tant mieux. J'espère qu'il est partit et qu'il me laissera profiter de Harry autant que je le peux. Je rivais mes yeux vers le visage rouge d'Harry qui se crispa pour réprimer un gémissement de plaisir.

- « Aaahh Ha…rry mfff continue.. » Hoquetais-je quand je sentis ses doigts déboutonner mon pantalon puis plonger dans mon boxer. Non qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Je tournais la tête dans tout les sens à la recherche de ses lèvres, il a dû comprendre le message car il vint poser son souffle sur le mien. Je sentais ses lèvres frotter les miennes, aussi doucement que contrasté le frottement vigoureux de sa main sur mon sexe. C'est là que je me rendis compte que je ne lui rendais pas l'appareil. Au moment où je pensais descendre ma main dans son propre pantalon, il me prit de cour et m'embrassa sauvagement. Comme si j'étais sa drogue, une drogue ultra rare et qu'il était en manque.

_Moi aussi j'étais en manque de toi._

Je me laissais complètement aller à se baiser et je goûte sa saveur, une saveur que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Il à un goût doux, comme de la vanille, pas trop de salive. Sa bouche se colle à merveille avec la mienne. Il est parfait comme je le pensais. J'en deviens fiévreux et commence à être très essoufflé. Puis je le sens toucher doucement mes bourses devenu dures et les pressées avant de reprendre le mouvement de va-et-vient sur ma hampe. Oh ce mec est né pour me branler. Merlin ce que je suis bruyant ! Je savais déjà que lorsque je me masturbé j'étais vraiment fou et que je lâchais deux, trois gémissements mais ici j'ai l'impression d'hurler, alors que putain il ne fait que me branler et m'embrasser. Agr je n'en peux plus.

_Qu'est-ce que ça serai si sa bouche embrassait autre chose. Ahh j'y suis presque. Humm_

- « Dra…go je veux.. NON. Oh sii… je veux te sucer… je … peux ? » Me demanda Harry la voix chevrotante, les yeux incertain mais néanmoins rempli de désir. Oh Merlin oui qu'il le fasse !

- « Bon maintenant ça suffit ! » Hurla Blaise qui venait sûrement de se réveiller de sa transe, tout en me réveillant de la mienne par la même occasion. Il rejeta Harry en arrière avec force, pendant que je me rhabillé comme je pouvais. Harry lui-aussi semblait se réveiller encore tout essoufflé de nos activité, il me regardait stupéfié et s'assit sur le sol en mettant ses main sur sa tête.

- « Putain, putain, putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! » Hurla-t-il, je me tournai vers Blaise.

- « Ban sang, tu as vu ? Je n'ai pas rêvé Blaise il vient de me branler. » Je suis totalement sous le choc, j'y crois toujours pas je pense. Et je suis encore essoufflé par mes activités antérieures.

- « Dray attend te fait pas de fausse joie, je pense qu'il y a un blem regarde le, il n'aurait jamais une réaction pareil en temps normal ». En temps normal ? Oui c'est vrai Harry. Attend j'ai dis Harry ? Bon c'est vrai que maintenant qu'on est plus intime… Bref Harry est le mec le plus timide quand ça concerne sa vie privée, le sexe et tout ça. Il rougit pour un rien, un jeu de mot pourrit lui suffit pour se terrer dans un mutisme complet. Et là il me branle dans le couloir et il a l'air tout aussi perdu que moi maintenant.

_Il ne joue pas ?_

- « Drago je crois que… jetaime … » Souffla-t-il son visage caché par-dessous ses mains.

- « Je rêve ! Il te la dit, Dray ! » Me dit Blaise surexcité.

_Non, il ne peut pas jouer donc ça veux dire …_

- « Blaise, il faut que tu m'aides, on va l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il est ensorcelé, maintenant reste à savoir par qui. » Dis-je blasé.

- « Tu crois que c'est ça ? » Il se tourna vers Harry avait relevé le visage vers moi, me fixant d'abord normalement puis par la suite avec un air gourmand. « Ouai t'as sûrement raison, il n'est pas dans son état normal. On y va ».

- « Vient… Harry on va voir Pomfresh. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

- « D'accord Drago,… tout ce que tu veux. » Me dit-il un air de dépit planant sur son beau visage.

- « Il doit avoir prit la dose. » Rigola Blaise. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir faux, Harry est vraiment collé à moi et Oh. Ce regard Merlin, il me regarde comme s'il voulait me manger.

_AAh calme toi Drago une fois soigné il risquera de te foutre son poing dans ta figure. Mais en même temps en profiter un peu ce n'est pas un drame, non ?_

- « Harry t'es ou ? On a vu Neville il a dit qu'il t'avait vu par ici. Tu vas bien ? » Dit Weas-moche en tournant dans le couloir, avec un regard choqué lorsqu'il vit Harry bras dessus bras dessous avec moi. Granger n'est pas en reste on aurait dit qu'elle faisait le poisson avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

- « Vous auriez dû vivre dans un aquarium tout les deux ! » Se moqua Blaise, qui suivait bien ma pensée.

- « Comment oses-tu ! Relâche-le ! ».

- « Du calme Weas-moche, il a bu un filtre d'amour ou un truc dans le genre on l'emmène chez Pomfresh. » Dis-je afin qu'ils me laissent tranquille et pour calmer le jeu.

- « Quoi mais c'est impossible voyons, il n'a vu personne en dehors de nous comment est-c.. Harry regarde moi. » Dis Granger résolue. Harry tourna son regard vers elle.

- « Qui s'est lui ? » Demanda-telle en me fixant avec son doigt. Nan mais de qu'elle droit ! Pff.

Il sembla hésiter, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose, mais après une lutte intérieur qui semblait lui avoir prit toutes ses forces il fini par dire.

- « C'est Drago Malefoy, le plus intelligent, le plus gentil, le plus adorable, le plus riche, le plus mignon, le plus beau … et …jelaime! » Fini-t-il avec un air mis fatigué-mis énervé, en resserrant sa prise sur mon bras. Alors là, j'en ai le souffle coupé et pas seulement parce qu'il serre fort, mais aussi parce que c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime.

- « Punaise il à vraiment eu dose. » Renchéris Blaise.

- « Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous on va à l'infirmerie, vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'infirmerie avec Blaise. « Viens Harry ».

- « Oui… tout de suite Drago. » Répondit-il avec un sourire contrit en prenant me serrant la main.

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ^^

POUR Guest (mon Guest habituelle, et pas un autre, n'est-ce pas 'Love-Hetalia' ^^) : Alors d'abord merci pour ta review, de plus en plus constante, ça fait plaisir hihi. Et ensuite et bien tu n'es pas très loin de sa réaction, un esprit vif à ce que je vois :p Bisous.

POUR CeD : Merci pour ta review d'abord et puis… Je t'ai fait peur ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas ! Je te jure mdrr non j'ai compris, mais oui je te rassure, c'est un fait que la potion le rend ''fou'' et surtout il y a le fait qu'elle venait juste d'agir. Magnétisme quand tu nous tiens. Mais Harry restera quand même, lui, mais en fort attaché à Drago. Pour l'instant je te l'accorde on ne le remarque pas trop mais, par la suite il y aura un POV Harry qui devrait te satisfaire ^^ En tout cas encore merci pour ta review ! Bizzzz

POURnytiss973 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ^^ Pour Drago et bien j'espère que cette réaction ta plus. Bisous

**Petite précision**** : Deux, trois personnes m'ont demandé des explications pour les années d'études, je récapitule donc : Ginny est en cinquième année à Poudlard et R-H-H sont en sixième MAIS je ne prends en considération que les tomes de un à cinq. Sans compter que pour moi Sirius est toujours vivant. Et quand je dis que Ginny attend depuis six ans, c'est parce qu'elle connait Harry depuis ce temps là (rappelez vous sur le quai, la première année de Ron). Voilà J'espère vous avoir éclairée ^^**

La prochaine fois POV de …. Haha ! Madame Pomfresh

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !


	9. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 10 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.**

_- « Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous on va à l'infirmerie, vous vous faite ce que vous voulez. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'infirmerie avec Blaise. « Viens Harry »._

_- « Oui… tout de suite Drago. » Répondit-il avec un sourire contrit en prenant me serrant la main._

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Poppy Pomfresh

- « Mon bureau se trouve à une de ses extrémités, là-bas à gauche vous pouvez attendre là. » Dis-je au professeur Chourave, qui avait reçu une piqure paralysante d'une de ses plantes. La voilà avec tout le bras gauche paralysé cette fois-ci.

En me retournant je regarde le tableau sur le mur qui représente un de mes prédécesseurs, il s'occupe d'un patient et le soigne avant de s'assoir et de me lancé un regard mauvais.

_Toujours le même avec ce tableaux ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est mort enfin._

Puis je continue à m'affairée autour de mes petits patients.

Alors ne pommade pour celui-ci, un revigorant pour celui-là, le troisième vient d´arriver, une première année couvert de bleus et de bombabouse.

_Quelle idée de laisser ce Peeves faire la loi dans les couloirs, vraiment, j'en parlerai à Rusard…_

Après l'effervescence de cette attaque, je pu m'accorder quelques minutes de pause. Tout en m'asseyant à mon bureau je repense à toutes ses années, ses farces ratées qui ont finis chez moi ou encore ces crèmes '_miracle qui enlève les boutons'_. Et je me surprends à pensée que je crois bien avoir tout vu dans ma carrière.

Et voilà mes pauses ne dur guère jamais longtemps. En effet un groupe assez conséquent venait d'arriver. Ah j'en ai assez depuis qu'ils ont ouvert cette boutique, je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Il faut absolument que Dumbledore interdisent tous ces produits de chez '_Weasley et Weasley_' au sein de l'école. Donc à qui avons-nous affaire, oh bien-sûr.

- « Alors Monsieur Malefoy qu'avez-vous encore fait à Monsieur Potter ? » Demandais-je.

- « Quoi mais rien du tout c'est lui qui me colle » Me répond Mr Malefoy, attendez une seconde j'ai bien entendu.

- « Mais comment ça Mr Potter, enfin expliquez-vous ».

- « Madame Pomfresh ce que vous dit Malefoy est vrai, Harry doit être ensorcelé voyez-vous car maintenant il ne le lâche plus et il dit que… » Voir Hermione Granger aussi troublé était, et c'est le cas de le dire, troublant.

- « Il est fou amoureux de Malefoy ! S'il vous plait, c'est obliger c'est une de ses dingues de fan qui lui ont donné un filtre ou autre » Me demanda d'air un suppliant Mr Weasley.

- « Je ne suis… » Commença Mr Potter pour finir par dire « Oh et puis zut » Lâcha-t-il les bras ballant.

- « Heu bien, Mr Potter venez vous assoir sur ce lit s'il vous plait. » Lui demandais-je. Un moment passa et je me retournai pour voir pourquoi personne ne bougeait. Mr Potter se tenait aux bras de Mr Malefoy et secouait sa tête de droite à gauche.

- « Bien Mr Potter ET Mr Malefoy venaient ici. » Dis-je en soupirant « Les autres je vous prie de sortir dans le couloir, l'infirmerie c'est pour les patients ».

- « Voilà donc, Mr Potter asseyez-vous, bien donc pourquoi ne lâchez plus Mr Malefoy ? » Demandais-je. Il sembla hésiter se tourna vers Mr Malefoy puis eu un énorme sourire et me répondit.

- « Parce que les amoureux restent toujours ensembles et que je l'aime » Dit-il souriant comme un bienheureux. Puis il se reprit d'un coup et lâcha Mr Malefoy, sûrement horrifié de se qu'il venait de dire.

- « Je non oublié ce que je viens de dire, ce qu'il y a c'est que… » Il se mordit la lèvre et il s'approcha de moi, jusqu'à-ce que tout se qu'il pourrait dire ne soit entendu que par moi. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimerai bien finir ce j'ai commencé avec lui tout à leur,… si vous voyer ce que je veux dire. » Par Merlin il est devenu fou.

- « Bon d'accord j'ai compris ! » M'exclamais-je « Mr Potter vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez ce matin ? » Demandais-je.

- « Hum et bien je me suis lever, j'ai pris ma douche, puis avec Ron et Hermione ont est allés manger dans la Grande Salle, après j'ai eu un cours de Potion avec Rogue et ensuite,… euh ensuite j'ai, » Il se tourna vers Mr Malefoy, qui été resté silencieux depuis le début, et dit simplement « J'ai vu Drago et j'ai eu une envie absolue de le toucher et de lui faire des choses, oh Merlin j'en ai toujours envie en plus » Se lamenta-t-il, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Mr Malefoy ne semblait pas dérouté par cette proposition.

_Hum il faudra les surveiller ces deux là._

- « Bien Mr Malefoy j'aimerai vous parlez en privé pendant que vous, Mr Potter vous buviez cette potion, elle sert à dépister les enchantements. Non rester assis s'il vous plait. » Dis-je après lui avoir donné la potion, et remarquer qu'il voulait suivre Mr Malefoy.

- « Je reviens tout de suite Harry ne bouge pas et boit. » Demanda, gentiment, Mr Malefoy. Ah ben ça alors on peut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Une fois éloigné je demande.

- « Bien Mr Malefoy il va falloir me dire la vérité c'est comprit ? Sinon cela sera du _véritaserum._ » Il hocha la tête.

- « Bon, alors avez-vous oui où non encore fait une mauvaise blague à Mr Potter ? » Demandais-je d'un ton sec.

- « Non je vous le jure, j'accompagnais mon ami Blaise au toilette du troisième étage et j'ai vu Harry et… je lui ai peut-être dit quelque chose de pas très gentil et puis il s'est jeté sur moi et il à commencer euh.. » Un Malefoy qui vire au cramoisis je n'avais encore jamais vu ça !

- « Oui c'est bon je crois bien avoir compris, attendez moi là. » Je me dirige maintenant vers Mr Potter.

- « Bien alors cela doit faire 2 minutes, je pense que c'est bon, ouvrez la bouche s'il vous plait. » Il le fit. Oh voilà c'est bien ce que je craignais, de toute façon cela ne pouvais arriver qu'à lui. La gorge est bleue, ce qui veut dire que, oui, il a bu une potion qui apparemment le rend fou de Mr Malefoy, mais en plus cette couleur veut dire que je ne pourrais pas la trouver avant 2 mois ! Il y a un sortilège anti-dépistage qui a accompagné cette potion. Il va donc falloir que je chercher encore avec quoi on a pu l'ensorcelé.

Je me tourne vers l'infirmier du tableau qui me lance encore des regards noir et lui intime l'ordre d'aller me chercher le directeur Dumbledor.

- « Bon Mr Malefoy écouter moi bien, Mr Potter à bu une potion qui m'est inconnue à ce jour et qui a pour effet, vous l'aurai compris, de le rendre fou d'amour pour vous. Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant et il va donc falloir qu'il reste avec vous. » Il me regarda les yeux écarquiller et il me semble qu'il est même devenu plus pâle que d'habitue.

- « Oui d'accord très bien je m'assiérais avec lui en cours » Décida-t-il.

- « Non, non, non ! Il faut que vous restiez absolument avec lui toute la journée et pas seulement en cours. Vous devriez dormir avec lui. Sinon Mr Potter pourrait avoir de grave séquelles » M'exclamais-je.

- « Quoi mais je refuse de dormir chez les Gryffondors ! » Explosa-t-il.

- « Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ne sachant pas les effets exacts de cette potion, je ne peux pas le laisser éloigné de vous sans risque voyons. » Lui dis-je.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Albus Dumbledore fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie, il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Mr Potter et se dirigea vers nous.

- « Et bien PomPom pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation. » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- « Il semblerait que le jeune Mr Potter soit atteint d'un puissant filtre dont je ne connais pas la provenance et qui a pour effet de le rendre amoureux de Mr Malefoy. » Expliquais-je.

- « Je vois, je vois… » Dit-il songeusement.

- « Ce n'est pas vrai professeur… j'ai juste… arrg non ! » Hurla-t-il de dépit de ne pouvoir finir se phrase.

- « Il me semble que la puissance magique de Mr Potter lui permet de se contrôler à certain moment et de lui permettre de ne pas rester ''gaga'' de Mr Malefoy. Mais je pense bien qu'il soit vital, que Mr Malefoy reste près de Mr Potter. Le jour ainsi que la nuit. » Conseillais-je.

Albus ne semblait pas se rendre compte que la situation était grave. Enfin surtout parce que, selon moi, Potter-Malefoy ça ne ferai sûrement pas bon ménage. Quoique dans la situation actuel Mr Potter ne pourrait pas être si désagréable et donc Mr Malefoy arriverait à se contrôler.

_Et puis quoi encore Poppy ! Arrête de rêver._

- « Donc il faudrait que vous puissiez vous occuper de leur aménagement ? » Demandais-je.

- « Hum oh oui bien-sûr » Il se tourna vers Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy. Lorsque Severus Rogue entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, toujours en noir comme d'habitude, mais avec le visage légèrement inquiet. Il se dirigea vers Mr Malefoy.

- Drago tu n'as rien ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! » Il n'attendit même pas la suite avant de se retourner vers Dumbledor « Que se passe-t-il Albus, je veux des explications. »

- « Sev je n'ai rien, c'est Harry, il a bu un filtre et il est amoureux de moi ». Dit Mr Malefoy d'un ton mélangé, passant de l'adoration à la tristesse.

_Adoration ?!_

- « Oh d'accord, et bien il semblerait que Mr Potter ne sache toujours pas passer une journée sans se faire remarquer. » Dit-il avec un sourire méprisant, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tors, ce n'est pas le grand amour entre ces deux-là.

_Mais en même temps. C'est lui qui aurait dû prendre cette potion, ça lui aurait fait le plus grand bien._

- « Je ne vous permets pas… je ne… il ne pfff » Répondu Mr Potter.

- « Hum quoiqu'il en soit Harry, Mr Malefoy je vais vous demander d'être patient le temps que Severus et PomPom trouvent une solution. » Severus renifla et Dumbledor se tourna vers Mr Malefoy.

- « Et principalement vous, il est hors de question que j'apprenne un quelconque dommage, Harry et très fragile car amoureux. Et rien n'est plus douloureux qu'un chagrin d'amour » Dit-il en lançant un regard malicieux à Mr Malefoy.

- « Bien monsieur, mais comment allons nous faire pour la nuit ? » Demanda Mr Malefoy. A ce moment là Mr Potter lui pris le bras et hurla quasiment.

- « Tu dors avec moi, je.. » Il regarda les personnes présentes dans la salle, puis son regard se porta sur Mr Malefoy. « Je crois que j'en ai besoin, je, je ne sais pas…pas pourquoi mais » Il ne fini pas sa phrase car il fut coupé par Albus.

- « Ne t'en fait pas Harry tout est prévus, tu dormiras dans les appartements de Mr Malefoy, vu que celui-ci est le Préfet-en-chef des Serpentards. » Sourit Dumbledor en voyant Mr Potter soulagé. Bon et bien voilà, je peux retourner à mes autres patients maintenant et commencer à chercher après cette potion. Tout en détournant le regard des deux malheureux, je me posais encore beaucoup de questions. Ah comment en est t'on arriver là ?

_Harry Potter qui a bu un filtre d'amour qui le rend fou amoureux de Mr Malefoy ?_

_Bon d'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dis. Cela surpasse ce que j'ai connu dans ma carrière._

Comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour vos reviews. Désolé mais je n'ai pas su trop relire ce chapitre donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.

POUR CeD : Merci pour la review ! Ahh je suis contente que tu le trouves mimi ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé ma Pomfresh, bisous

POUR nytiss973 : Mdrr merci pour ta review. Moi aussi j'aime bien Blaise mais à ce moment je pense qu'effectivement cela aurait été un petit tôt pour un aussi gros rapprochement mais ne t'inquiète pas d'autre Lemon à venir hihi. Et merci d'avoir bien trouvé ce chapitre bien j'ai eu du stress quand même avant de le poster. Bisous !

POUR cat240 : Merci pour ta review, même courte elle ma fait plaisir hihi ^^ Bizzz

Le prochain POV sera celui d'Hermione.

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	10. Annonce Suite

POUR CeD : Merci pour ta review ! Une Ginny dans la me**e c'est certain et déprimée humm voyons, a-t-elle déjà exprimé ses sentiments de façon excessive ? je pense que tu as vu juste :) Bisous

POUR Guest : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs pour te répondre je t'invite à lire mon annonce bizzz

POUR nytiss973 : Moi perverse ouiiiiiiii, avuons le nous sommes toutes pareils hihi. Merci pour ta review qui ma bien fait rire

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

**ANNONCE**

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je sais vous vous attendiez à un nouveau chapitre. Je vous rassure tout de suite **je n'arrête pas ma fiction. **

Ca serait bête j'ai des chapitres d'avances qui ne serviraient plus à rien ^^

Non je veux simplement vous dire que suite à plusieurs demande de mes reviewers adorés, j'avais donc fait plusieurs demandes à des Bêtas pour relire ma fiction, la corriger, etc…

Et enfin mon appel à été entendu hihi ! Je remercie donc très fortement « _**Lulicille**_ », qui à très gentiment accepté d'être ma Bêta correctrice, seulement pour lui laisser le temps de travailler (et oui quand même 13 chapitre pour l'instant à corrigés) j'ai pensé mettre ma fiction en mode PAUSE.

MAIS vu que c'est vous qui lisez, je vous propose deux solutions :

**Soit** je mets la fiction en pause et je mettrais la suite lorsque les chapitres auront été corrigés

**Soit** je poste quand même l'histoire et au fur et à mesure je remplacerais les anciens chapitres par les nouveaux (corrigés).

Si je vous propose cela c'est parce que je sais qu'il y en a dont les fautes ne déranges pas trop et qui veulent la suite, mais parce qu'il y en a pour qui « _ça pique les yeux_ ».

Je veux être juste et donc je ferais la proposition qui aura le plus de 'vote'.

En attendant j'espère vraiment ne pas trop vous avoir déçu, et que votre attente ne sera pas trop longue.

Bisous Lou qui vous aime beaucoup n.n et qui veux que sa fiction soit la meilleure pour vous !

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

**Réponse**

Bon alors apparemment cela fait 14 à 3 en faveur de la deuxième proposition.

Donc comme promis je vous posterez la suite et pour les experts de la lecture, je vous promets des chapitres corrigés par la suite.

Bisous à toutes et à tous !


	11. Peut être

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira ! _**Donc voilà comme promis ! La suite ! Et les corrigés arriveront bientôt, ma Bêta et moi on y arrivera ! hihi Bisous tout le monde**

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 13 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : Peut-être.**

_Harry Potter qui a bu un filtre d'amour qui le rend fou amoureux de Mr Malefoy ?_

_Bon d'accord cela surpasse ce que j'ai connu dans ma carrière._

_Comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire jamais._

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Hermione

J'attendais et j'attendais encore qu'Harry et Malefoy sortent de l'infirmerie pour pouvoir enfin avoir une explication avec lui. Comment peut-il toujours avoir tous les problèmes du monde. Il doit avoir un don pour ça. Hmrf et Ron qui n'arrête pas de dire 'ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible'. Il pourrait chercher des solutions au lieu de perdre carrément la boule.

- « Calme toi Weasley ça ne sert strictement à rien de s'énerver, y a plus qu'à attendre. » Dis Zabinni, enfin, Blaise.

- « Toi me parle pas d'accord, je suis sûr que t'es dans le coup ! » Hurla presque Ron.

- « Ronald Bilius Weasley arrête un peu tu veux, s'il te plait » Suppliais-je presque. Il me regarda choqué puis se tourna en colère vers Blaise qui explosait de rire.

- « Ro-Ro aha Bi.. Bilius haha sérieusement ! C'est trop fort haha » S'étrangla-t-il de rire.

- « Toi je vais te… ». Sa phrase fut coupée par l'arriver du directeur.

- « Et bien jeune gens j'espère que tous se passe bien ici ? » Demanda-t-il le regard pétillant.

- « Absolument Monsieur le directeur, ne vous faite pas de soucis. » Dis-je en souriant. Ron grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles tandis que Blaise hochait la tête avec un sourire… très charmant je dirais.

- « Bien parfait si vous voulez bien m'excuser » Nous dit-il avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Ron alla s'assoir près de la porte et ne sembla plus vouloir décocher un mot. Je fis de même ainsi que Blaise qui s'assit en face de moi sur l'autre mur du couloir. C'est vrai quand y regardant de plus près, il est assez sexy quand même.

_N'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que Ron vaut milles fois mieux. Dans ton cœur en tout cas._

Oui peut-être mais Ron ne voit jamais rien.

Après tout j'ai décidé que cette année serait du changement, si Ron ne veut pas comprendre, très bien. Tant pis pour lui. Mais moi je vais tester ma dernière arme, la jalousie. Cela avait parfaitement bien marché sur moi lorsque Lavande n'arrêtait pas de le draguer de façon vraiment pas discrète, alors pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerais-t-il pas en sens inverse. Blaise à l'air assez gentil et il est très beau, de plus qu'est-ce qui ferait plus enrager Ron que le fait que je sorte avec un Serpentard ? Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si je pourrais lui plaire, mais je suis nul en drague, tout ce que j'avais essayé avec Ron n'avait jamais fonctionné. Mais bon en même temps Ron est un des garçons les plus idiots en ce qui concerne l'amour et tout ce qui va avec, enfin Harry est quand même pire que lui. Oh non !

Il a vu que je le fixai, oh non il doit me prendre pour une fille complètement en manque maintenant.

_Pff bravo Hermione, que de subtilité et mais oh il m'a fait un clin d'œil !_

Je me tourne vers Ron pour voir s'il a remarqué le manège, mais il semble encore trop perdu dans ses grommelages pour voir quoique se soit. Je retourne son sourire à Blaise et celui-ci incline la tête de côté en agrandissant le sien. Mais au bout d'un moment je détourne le regard, il est encore trop tôt, je ne peux pas. Et puis Harry ne va pas bien, enfin si mais il n'est plus lui. D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment une des ses fan à réussit à l'avoir, Harry est de plus en plus vigilant avec elles, il ne se serait jamais laisser aller à boire quelque chose venant d'elles. C'est déjà sûr et certain. Mais comment alors ?

Le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse accepter quelque chose c'est qu'il connaissait cette personne. Il devait connaitre la personne, il devait la connaitre et donc soit c'est un Gryffondor soit cela est dû au polynectar. Mais cette potion est trop complexe, sauf s'il s'agit d'une personne doué pour ça. Malefoy n'aurait pas fait ça quand même, il déteste Harry. Et le _polynectar_, il aurait fallu que cette personne obtienne les ingrédients chez le professeur Rogue. Non il n'aurait jamais rien donné, sauf à Malefoy.. Ah partout ou je réfléchis j'en reviens à Malefoy, mais ça n'est pas lui. Ou bien alors il

- « Dis Hermione, c'est ça ? » Me demanda Blaise tout à coup, très charmeur, trop peut-être. Oh je fais quoi, non rien pour l'instant, Harry a besoin de moi.

- « Oui » Dis-je prudente.

- « C'est un joli prénom ce n'est pas courant surtout pour une enfant née chez les moldus. » Tiens ça y est, à c'est mot Ron se réveille d'un coup.

- « Et alors ! Ca te pose un problème peut-être ?! Saleté de Serpentard raciste ! » Hurla-t-il.

Calme toi Hermione, calme toi il n'aime juste pas les personnes qui insultent des enfants de moldus.

_Oui mais là c'est moi qu'il défend !_

- « Nan mais ça va pas j'ai jamais dis une chose pareil ! Et baisse d'un ton s'il te plait. Hermione je pourrais te parler en privé. » Me demanda-t-il en osant à peine me regarder. Je tourne mon regard vers Ron qui me disait clairement '_'Tu acceptes je ne te parle plus jusqu'au prochain test !'_'. Bon tant pis j'accepte, il me pardonnera bien un jour.

- « Oui bien-sûr » Répondis-je à Blaise dont le visage se fit vainqueur. Je le suivis un peu plus loin sous le regard outragé de Ron qui se rassit sur le sol, devant l'infirmerie, l'ai bougon. On s'arrêta non loin de là je pouvais toujours apercevoir Ron.

- « Alors ? » Demandais-je d'un ton neutre. C'est vrai ce n'est pas vraiment sûr qu'il veuille faire quoique soit avec moi.

- « Hum » Il avait l'air assez hésitant « Comment te dire » Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

- « Ron c'est ton copain, enfin je veux dire ton petit ami ? » Dit-il sérieux. Bon ok tu ne te faisais pas des idées, je vais pouvoir rendre Ron jaloux. Mais ça arrive si tôt.. J'avoue que je ne voulais pas vraiment faire ça, c'était plus une idée en l'air, comme d'habitude.

_Non tu dois le faire Hermione ! Sinon rien ne va changer._

- « Non on n'est pas ensemble » Dis-je en essayant d'être très convaincante.

- « Mais tu aimerais bien ? » Rajouta-t-il. Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est si flagrant ou quoi.

- « Non » Répondis-je entêtée. Il eu un petit rire.

- « Bon écoute voilà ce que je pense, je pense que tu es amoureuse de Ron et qu'il est trop Weasley pour comprendre quoique se soit. Et laisse moi continuer, … ça me va. » Alors là je ne comprends plus rien.

- « Quoi ?! » Fis-je intelligemment.

- « Ecoute, moi aussi je suis amoureux, en faite je ne pense pas que cette personne sache réellement qui je suis, mais je l'aime. » Me dit-il de but en blanc. Bon ben j'ai été vraiment idiote.

- « Mais qu'elle est le rapport avec moi ? ».

- « Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus intelligent des gens sur cette planète. Mais je sais observer et je sais également où peuvent se trouver mes intérêts » Me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

- « Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, pourquoi me parler de Ron et. Oh » D'accord j'ai compris, c'est vrai que '_qui n'est pas Serpentard celui qui veux'_.

- « Bien je vois que tu as compris, alors tu es d'accord ? ».

- « Si je te suis bien, tu veux que l'on fasse semblant d'être en couple pour, de un rendre Ron jaloux et de deux, rendre jalouse également la fille que tu aimes ? » Récapitulais-je. Je n'en reviens pas. Non seulement je vais pouvoir faire fonctionner mon plan mais en plus cela ne sera même pas une trahison et Ron y croira dur comme fer. Il me sourit.

- « C'est exactement ça, alors c'est assez simple et je te jure que appart s'embrasser, je ne te demanderais rien d'autre. Tu as ma parole. » Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Ah oui c'est vrai les baisés j'avais presque oubliée ce petit détail. Mais bon franchement j'aurai pu trouver pire pour mon plan '_jalousie_'.

- « Ok, j'accepte. Mais attend, j'accepte mais je veux d'abord savoir ».

- « Savoir quoi ? » Dit-il perdu.

- « Je veux savoir qui, qui est donc cette fille qui, apparemment ne te connais même pas. » Dis-je. C'est vrai quoi il y a inégalité, lui il sait très bien sur qui j'ai jetée mon dévolu, alors j'ai bien le droit de savoir pour lui non ? Non ?

Au moment où il comptait me répondre, enfin peut-être, il tourna les yeux derrière moi et j'entendis.

- « Bien bien donc j'espère que ces explications vous suffirons, jeune gens, bonsoir. Et Mr Malefoy prenait bien soin d'Harry s'il vous plait. » Dit Dumbledor en sortant de l'infirmerie devant Harry et Malefoy. Blaise et moi nous avançons vers eux précipitamment, tellement que j'en oublie ma question.

- « Alors Drago tu fais quoi ? » Demanda Blaise. Malefoy se tourna vers Harry qui avait l'air de boire ses paroles, se fichant royalement de Ron est de moi. C'est fou ce qu'un filtre d'amour peut faire changer le comportement des gens. Malefoy soupira.

- « Il est très amoureux » Dit-il en veillant à bien tous nous regarder, ainsi que Ron qui semblait vouloir vomir de la scène, Harry homo pas de problème mais avec Malefoy il doit être traumatisé. « Je pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi qu'il le ferait » Ron vira au rouge et je sentais qu'il voulait répliquer mais Malefoy fut plus rapide.

- « Je ne lui ferais rien, Dumbledor me surveille, content Weasley ? » Ron baragouina quelque chose mais je ne compris rien.

- « Quand sera-t-il guéris ? » Demandais-je.

- « Mme Pomefresh sera quelle potion il a prise dans deux mois, d'ici là, Potter sera avec moi. Toute la journée, du matin au soir » Rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron qui virait à présent au vert.

- « Ne t'avise pas d'abuser de lui saleté de .. ».

- « Ron ! Enfin voyons réfléchis un peu, le seule qui risque de crier au viol ici c'est bien Malefoy » Réprimandais-je.

- « Et tu feras comment la nuit ? » Demanda Blaise faisant fit de notre dispute.

- « Vous avez je ne suis pas malade je peux vous répondre ! » cria tout à coup Harry.

- « Harry calme toi enfin ! » Et il se recula contre le mur re-croque vié sur lui-même en murmurent des mots du style ''se croit le chef'', ''va pas faire sa loi'', et autres.

- « Euh je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de parler » Dit-Drago l'air désolé, mais Harry se contenta de rester derrière et de regarder ses chaussures.

- « Bon alors tu fais comment pour la nuit ? » Répéta-Blaise.

- « Ben il dormira avec moi dans mes appartements » Dit-il en se tournant vers Harry qui semblait très rouge et à bout de souffle. « Harry ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il gentiment. Oh une seconde Malefoy appelle Harry Harry ? Et il lui parle gentiment ? Je rêver ou quoi.

- « Non Drago je,… j'ai un problème » Malefoy haussa un sourcil et s'approcha un peu plus de Harry et celui-ci lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Malefoy devint soudainement rouge.

- « Heu écoutés il est très fatigué donc on va dans ma chambre, Blaise je te vois plus tard ok ? » Dit-il précipitamment tout en partant, en emmenant Harry avec lui.

- « Euh ok » Répondit Blaise encore un peu perdu. Puis il se tourna vers moi et tandis que je le regardais, un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il vint vers moi. Et sous les yeux d'un Ron choqué, m'embrassa.

Waow, mon premier baisé avec Blaise Zabinni. C'est très différent d'avec Victor. C'est doux et très humide, heureusement il n'a pas mit la langue, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagis.

_Il faudra qu'il m'apprenne une bonne technique. Quoi mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !_

C'est encore tout essoufflé qu'il se pencha pour me dire à l'oreille.

- « Et bien et bien je suis si doué ? » Puis il rajouta à haute voix tout en s'en allant.

- « Nous aussi on se voit plus tard, j'espère que tu n'a pas oublié ». Il est vraiment beau ainsi, hein mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est Ron que j'aime oh tiens d'ailleurs. Je me retourne et vois Ron complètement rouge, les yeux grand ouvert, ainsi que sa bouche d'ailleurs.

- « Euh Ron, tu,… ça va ? » Demandais-je avec un petit sourire inquiet. Il mit plusieurs secondes pour me répondre. Se balançant d'avant en arrière les yeux fixés sur le couloir d'où Blaise venait de partir.

- « Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'embrasser ? » Demanda-t-il l'air idiot.

_Oui je l'aime mais je sais quand même avouée que là il a un air bêbête._

- « Peut-être parce qu'on sort ensemble » Dis-je ironiquement.

- « Mais où ? » Comment ça où. Oh.

- « Non Ron je voulais dire que c'est mon petit ami, je sors avec Blaise » Bon il va peut-être enfin me montrer qu'il est jaloux ! J'espère que oui, pitié.

- « TU SORS AVEC UN SERPENTARD ?! » Hurla-t-il « Mais Hermione il y en a plein d'autre avec qui tu pourrais sortir, pourquoi pas Seamus où Neville ? » J'aurai du le parier, il s'en fou royalement que je sorte avec quelqu'un, c'est simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard.

Peut-être que mon plan n'est pas si géniale que ça tout compte fait.

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

Hihi il est toujours à l'ouest notre petit ronron ^^

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous adore.

La prochaine fois POV de Harry mais surtout un petit lemon

Gros bisous.


	12. La première nuit

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine est je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolé pour le retard :( mais beaucoup de chose à faire snif._

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 13 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : La première nuit.**

_- « TU SORS AVEC UN SERPENTARD ?! » Hurla-t-il « Mais Hermione il y en a plein d'autre avec qui tu pourrais sortir, pourquoi pas Seamus ? » J'aurai du le parier, il s'en fou royalement que je sorte avec quelqu'un, c'est simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'un serpentard._

_Peut-être que mon plan n'est pas si géniale que ça tout compte fait._

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Harry

- « Je vais prendre une douche » Me dit Drago d'une voix tremblante et rauque. Ouai une douche froide à coup sûr, même très froide, si j'en crois la bosse de son pantalon. Ou alors il préfère les travaux manuel humm. Moi aussi j'en aurais bien besoin, peut-être même de deux.

- « Tu… Tu ne veux pas que, enfin que je t'accompagne ? » Je ne pu m'empêcher de demander. Arg ce n'est pas vrai je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, fichue potion. Enfin je pourrais peut-être rattraper ma gaffe si j'arrivais à m'expliquer mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

- « Ecoute je… pas ainsi… » Me dit-il, pas ainsi ? Je suis un peu confus là. Il poursuivit avec un soupire.

- « J'ai l'impression que ce sortilège te pousse vers moi et je ne le veux pas. Ce doit être un véritable choix, et pas simplement un énorme désir qui explose en toi » M'expliqua-t-il gentiment. Il souffla et retourna dans la direction de la salle de bain. Pff calme toi Harry à force tu vas vraiment faire une bêtise.

_Ouai fin pour l'instant la seule bêtise c'est peut-être justement de ne rien faire !_

Pendant qu'il est dans la douche, je réfléchissais à tout ce qui m'arrivait. D'abords je suis amoureux de Drago, NON. La potion me rend amoureux et j'arrive à en contrôler ses effets, enfin seulement quand il n'est pas là. Mais en même s'il part loin de moi trop longtemps c'est la potion qui parle pour moi, j'en peux plus ! J'ai juste envie qu'on fasse l'amour à chaque fois que le vois et NON NON NON, on stop le cerveau mal placer.

C'est impossible à chaque fois je sens cette chaleur m'envahir j'essaye d'y résister mais le plus souvent elle prend le contrôle et cette nuit on va devoir dormir ensemble ? Mais comment voulez-vous que je survive ce coup-ci ?

Mais le pire est qu'en plus Drago ne veux pas accepter mes demandes parce qu'il dit qu'une fois revenu à la normale je ne donnerai pas chère de sa peau ! Mais pour lui c'est facile de dire ça, il n'est pas ''pousser'' vers moi, contre son gré, c'est plus simple de résister. De toute façon je suis sûr que je le dégoute il me repousse à chaque fois. Et je déteste être triste pour ça ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Enfin il ne m'a pas vraiment retenu la première fois ci je me rappel, c'est même lui qui en a redemander.

**FLASH BACK**

_- « Drago, plus tu parles et plus je suis dur » Dis-je d'une voix plaintive. « Je comprends pas pourquoi… s'il te plait ont pourraient… humf » C'est là qu'il me sentit contre sa cuisse et qu'il décida de vite nous faire sortir de se couloir trop bondé._

_Une fois à ses appartements, je ne pu me contrôler et je me jetai littéralement sur Drago, frottant mon sexe sur le sien qui commença à se réveiller. Je le sentais à travers son uniforme. Il laissait passer des gémissements lourd par delà ses lèvres tandis que je ne n'arrêter plus de souffler son prénom._

_- « Non ar…rête, on peut…pas. Tu ….arg ouui » Ma main venait de déboutonner son pantalon et je la passer à travers son boxer. Je le vis avec plaisir s'accrocher à la porte de toutes ses forces, et pressé fortement ses lèvres dans l'espoir de retenir ses cris. Et je ne pus encore une fois, m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. C'est comme-ci j'avais besoin qu'il me donne des ordres._

_- « S'il te plait, s'il te plait dis-moi, dis-le » Le suppliais-je. Ah je ne…peux pas, il faut que AAHHHH !_

_- « Ha... Harry, je... je n'en peux... plus » Haleta-t-il au bord de l'implosion._

_- « Que… veux-tu, mon amour ? » Lui demandais-je, à bout de souffle._

_- « Non, s'il... s'il te plait ! » Tentais-il, alors que je le branlais de plus en plus vite et de toutes mes forces, tout en faisant de même pour moi. Il tendit sa main vers mon sexe._

_- « Dra…GO ! ahhrg, humm,…oh » Soufflais-je dans son oreille, sa main m'envoyait milles frissons de plaisir. ARRG j'en peux plus.. Tant pis._

_- « Ordonne-moi ! Pitié ! » Hurlais-je._

_- « Putain ! SUCE-MOI ! » Ordonna-t-il en se redressant brusquement sur la porte. D'accord avec joie mon amour je n'attendais que ça._

_S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'aime le plus dans le sexe, à part l'acte lui-même, c'est bien les fellations. J'aime sentir que j'ai tout contrôle sur la personne. L'entendre supplier et quémander, mais j'aime encore plus depuis Drago. Et alors je le pris en bouche, c'était chaud, c'était bon, trop bon.__ Je __le sentis durcir sous ma bouche en quelques instants._

_- « AAAh, oui, c'est bon… comme ça, hmmm, plus… vite, enc…ore ! » Me dit-il._

_J'alternais les va-et-vient lents et rapides, je le léchais ou me contentais de passer mes lèvres sur son gland humide. Je léchais sa verge comme une glace, la suçant, absorbant le gland, masturbant son sexe avec ma main, et lui caressa les bourses. Puis d'un coup j'accélérai, pour mon plus grand plaisir et le siens aussi, il explosa assez vite dans ma bouche en même temps que j'éjaculé sur le sol. Je ne l'avais jamais fait mais la potion me décida à avaler goulument son sperme et, avec surprise, je me rendis compte que je le faisais avec une certaine satisfaction, en m'apercevant de mes gémissements. _

_Encore dans les vapes de nos orgasmes, il ne s'était sûrement pas rendu compte que je m'étais préparé à l'accueillir en moi. Je pris peur, j'avais été trop loin, mais en même temps j'en avais tellement envie. Le sentir à l'intérieur de moi, s'enfoncer sauvagement hummm, j'intensifié les allés et venues des doigts que je m'étais mis. Lorsque malheureusement Drago remarqua ce que je faisais._

_- « Stop Harry non ! » Dit-il fermement._

_- « Ce n'est pas juste, Drago, j'ai envie de t'avoir en moi ! De te sentir ». Le suppliais-je à genoux tout en voulant reprendre son sexe à moitié endormis dans ma bouche. Tant pis pour ma fierté, pour l'instant tous ce qui compte c'était Drago son sexe et Drago. Effet de la potion ou non. Il me repoussa et me dit, après quelque seconde, avec un sourire triomphant._

_- « Harry je t'ordonne de ne pas me sucer ou toutes autres choses sexuelles tant que je t'en ai pas donné l'ordre ! » Exigea-t-il d'une voix forte et quelque peu essoufflée. Je me reculai très vite, comme-ci ont m'y avait poussé de force, et regarda son sexe avec envie en me tortillant dans tous les sens. Et Drago me fixa le sexe fièrement dressé. Ah qu'il était sexy comme ça, rouge et suintant l'envie. Mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte !_

_- « Drago, hum désolé pour ça et merci de m'avoir fait reprendre mes esprits » Bégayais-je, c'était mieux ainsi. Je devais me contrôler et si je n'y arrivais pas, lui devais le faire. Sinon une fois guéris de cette foutue potion je m'en voudrais de m'être ainsi donné._

**Fin FLASH BACK**

Ah il à fini sa douche, pitié il faut qu'il soit habillée sinon… Ouf il est en pyjama, il s'assied à son bureau sûrement un devoir à finir. Je partis prendre la mienne également. Ce que je ne comprends pas dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'y a que moi sur qui les effets de cette potion font effet non ? Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas arrêté plus tôt et pourquoi après me dire que c'est parc qu'il ne peut pas tant que la potion agissent. Serait-il amoureux de moi ? En vrai je veux dire. Et puis il est tellement plus gentil que le Drago que je connais et… parfois j'ai même l'impression de réellement ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Mais c'est sûrement la potion qui me fait penser ça.

_Peut-être mais j'arrive à la contrôler quand même quand il n'est pas là donc…_

Pff trop de chose bizarres et je suis trop fatigué en même temps pour y réfléchir. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, je m'approche de lui et soupire en me disant que, hélas, je trouve encore son odeur trop alléchante.

- « Hum Drago » Il sursauta et me regarda dans l'attende de ce que j'aillais dire.

- « Je suis assez fatigué et… » Non je refuse de dire ça c'est humiliant.

_De toute façon tu as fait bien pire, et il comprendra._

_-_ « Je veux aller dormir mais.. J'ai besoin de toi dans le lit » Il vira au rouge et son souffle se coupa.

- « Harry je suis désolé mais je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne » S'empressa-t-il de dire.

- « Non ! Je veux dire que j'ai besoin que tu dormes avec moi, sans rien faire d'autre que dormir » Finis-je la tête basse. Il la releva de sa main et me fit un énorme sourire.

- « Bien-sûr que je viens dormir avec toi. » Dit-il joyeusement, mon cœur rata un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand même, non, stop punaise de potion de malheur. Il me conduit à sa chambre, une fois dans le lit, il me prit dans ses bras, pour mon plus grand bonheur et après quelques minute, pour mon plus grand effroi lorsque je réalisais qu'il avait une érection. Pour quelqu'un qui est censé ME contrôler. Je déglutis et me retenais le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à-ce-que je ne puisse plus. Et je frottais donc mes fesses, sans aucune retenue, contre mon Dieu grec.

- « Ahh… désolé on ne ..pas ça maiiiiiiiis humm » Souffla-t-il alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir moi aussi, redevenant dur. Puis d'un coup il se recula, le souffle lourd. Je voulus m'approcher mais il m'ordonna de rester là pendant qu'il se masturbé. Alors là je n'y crois pas ! Non seulement il me chauffe alors que j'étais normal, après il me laisse en plan en m'interdisant de bouger et après il se branle juste à côté de moi. Et je ne peux rien faire !

- « Dra..go je te désir, j'en peux plus.. il faut que tu m'autorises à bouger, je dois me … me branler » Gémis-je, en me tortillant. Il gémit à son tour plus fort se tournant vers moi, alors qu'il était toujours occupé.

- « Je t'ordonne de te branler en me regardant, tu ne lâches pas mon visage c'est compris ! » Hurla-t-il, alors que je commençais déjà le mouvement au bord de l'extase.

Nous finîmes tout deux par jouir en se regardant, le souffle haché, comme si l'ont venaient de courir un 400 mètres.

- « Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ce n'est pas une solution.. » Dit Drago, quelque peu sonné. « Le sexe ne nous aidera en rien » Rajouta-t-il. Je lui souris après qu'il m'ait reprit dans ses bras en nous ayant lancé un sort de nettoyage.

- « Je sais bien mais, cela calmera peut-être mes ardeurs ? ». Je le sentis sourire dans mon coup et m'endormis, heureux.

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

Bon ben voilà un des plus gros Lemon que j'ai écrit, pour l'instant hihi, j'espère vraiment n'avoir déçu personne. Et aussi j'espère que maintenant vous comprenez mieux l'état d'esprit d'Harry.

Encore une fois un grand merci à vous pour toutes vos review !

La prochaine fois POV de Ginny et de … SURPRISE hihi

Bisous à tous !


	13. Le pacte

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 13 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : Le pacte.**

_- « Je sais bien mais, cela calmera peut-être mes ardeurs ? ». Je le sentis sourire dans mon coup et m'endormis, heureux._

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Ginny (Salle commune de Gryffondor)

Vingt-quatre heures, soixante minutes, trois milles six-cent secondes.

Un jour pour faire plus simple. Cela fait déjà un jour que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur, connerie, idiotie et autres, de toute ma vie.

Un jour que je pense à aller sauter par-dessus le balcon de la Tour d'astronomie, une nuit que je n'ai pas dormie mais pensé à la bourde que j'avais faite.

Comment ai-je pu rater le plan que j'ai mis en place depuis plus d'un an ? Comment ai-je pu rater la chance d'avoir l'homme que j'aime depuis six longues années ?

Tant de question auxquelles je ne sais pas répondre. Mais le pire de tout, c'est ce que j'ai appris par Hermione, qu'Harry est allé dormir avec Malefoy ! Je sais très bien ce qu'il ressent pour Harry, je ne suis pas dupe et je ne supporte pas de savoir que cette fois-ci MON Harry en profitera aussi. Et tout cela c'est ma faute, mon pauvre petit Harry chéri va se faire dévergonder par cet albinos de gosse de riche. Alors qu'il devait l'être par moi et uniquement par MOI ! J'ai besoin de bouger il faut que je bouge, il faut que je le sauve. Mais le seul moyen serait alors de leur dire qu'elle est la potion et leur donner la potion qui inverse ses effets, mais alors tout le monde serait qu'il s'agissait de moi et le pire c'est que je ne pourrais même plus recommencer. Non il n'y a qu'un moyen, je vais fabriquer l'antidote moi-même. Il est plus dur et comporte des produits dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler mais… JE NE PEUX PAS LE LAISSER A MALEFOY, il en est hors de question. A ce que j'ai compris, ils devraient rester à deux pendants deux mois ! C'est beaucoup trop long, qui sait ce que Malefoy lui aura déjà obligé à faire ?

- « Gin ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle. » Me demanda Ron. Arrg celui-là il me tape sur le système. Comment voudrais-t-il que ça aille alors que MON Harry vient de passer sa première nuit avec Drago Malefoy et qu'il me manque encore douze ingrédients à l'antidote, non mais vraiment.

- « Je suis juste fatigué Ronny, dit tu ne sais pas où se trouve Harry ? D'habitude le matin il te rejoint en bas. » Demandais-je innocemment, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

- « Euh oh hum, bon tu le répéteras pas hein ? » Je hochais la tête en signe d'accord muet.

- « Ben voilà, Harry à bu un filtre d'amour qui le rend … » Il sembla hésiter sur le mot et c'est avec une moue de dégout qu'il répondit « Amoureux de Malefoy. Non mais tu imagines le pauvre ! » S'exclama-t-il.

_Oui j'imagine très bien pff_

- « Quoi ?! » mentis-je « Mais comment c'est possible il, mais alors il a… non il à DORMIT avec Malefoy ? ».

- « Ouai et c'est pas tout, il ne pourra être guéris que dans deux mois. » Dit-il fataliste.

_Que tu crois mon cher_

- « Ah ben ça alors, je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer » Dis-je plein 'd'innocence'. Bon voilà, maintenant si Hermione se pose des questions sur le '_comment a-t-elle su ?_' j'aurais l'excuse du bon vieux Ron qui ne sais pas mentir à sa sœur.

- « Ron désolé mais j'ai promis à Luna de la rejoindre avant le petit déj, alors… ».

- « Non ne t'inquiète pas vas-y… Mais attend, pas un mot hein sinon Hermione va me tuer ! » Me dit-il. Sur quoi je hochai brièvement la tête puis sortis par le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Franchement Hermione est très bête, elle pense réellement que personne dans cette école ne va remarquer que notre gentils Gryffodor préférer est partis s'installer chez les Serpentard ? Et que le pire, il reste bouche-bé devant l'albinos ? Pff vraiment, il faut que je fasse quelque chose et vite.

Je me dirigeais vers un couloir vide pour m'assoir sur l'un des encadrements de l'une des grandes fenêtres. Et je sortis en toute discrétion les feuilles arrachées qui me permettraient de mettre un terme définitif à la relation d'Harry et l'anorexique.

Je restais ainsi un petit temps et tout à coup une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursaute car je n'avais pas remarqué que cette personne m'observé depuis un bout de temps. C'est ah mais oui je la connais. Cette vielle empotée de Serpentard toujours collée avec Parkinson une des amies de Drago. J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître au début, parce qu'elle a vraiment changée. De bouledogue elle est passée à chiwawa. Elle s'occupe enfin de ses long cheveux noir, et elle a sûrement du perdre du poids parce que je ne vois plus son triple menton.

- « Millicent, que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue » Dis-je en essayant de rester calme malgré le fait qu'elle avait sûrement lu les feuilles que je tiens dans ma main, d'ailleurs son regard ne se porte que la dessus.

- « Probablement comme toi, Weasley. » Me dit-elle avec un ton détaché.

- « Ah et qu'est-ce que je fais alors, si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète » Lançais-je. C'est qu'elle commence royalement à m'énervée.

POV Millicent Bulstrode

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Nan mais elle se fou de moi. Pansy qui revient hier toute excitée de me donner un nouveau potin concernant Drago, me dit que Potter est raide dingue de lui et qu'il ont dormis ensemble, et elle se ballade tranquille avec des feuille contenant un filtre d'amour et son antidote. Faut-il vraiment être bête pour ne pas comprendre que c'est ELLE la fautive.

_C'est donc à cause d'elle que Drago n'est pas venu à notre rendez-vous, elle va me le payer._

Mais restons prudente on ne sait jamais.

- « Oh et bien je suppose repenser à ses erreurs » Elle me jeta un regard dubitatif teinté de colère. Je la tiens !

- « Tu crois réellement que je suis bête ? » Demandais calmement. Elle vira au rouge et sa main dériva vers son uniforme près de la fenêtre, où se trouvait sa baguette. Non mais elle n'oserait pas quand même. Vite la rassurer.

- « Je ne dirais rien tu sais » Elle paru surprise et stoppa son geste « Je sais très bien ce que tu as fait mais je ne dirais rien ». Elle me regarda dans les yeux, puis les siens se firent calculateurs.

- « Et pourquoi ? » Bon de toute façon quasi la totalité des Serpentards sont au courant.

- « Je suis amoureuse de Drago depuis la première année et si tu as un moyen pour le faire se détacher de Potter je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais. » Elle à l'air convaincu en même temps c'est vraie, je l'aime. Je l'aime depuis le premier jour dans le train, depuis qu'il a accepté mon aide en _étude des moldus._ Je l'aime même depuis qu'il m'a avoué à moi, la première, qu'il était gay. Oui malgré tout je l'aime et j'essaye de l'oublier mais c'est dur. Il est constamment collée à moi et moi je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de lui… c'est un cercle vicieux.

- « Bien je comprends, en effet » Ouf au moins elle n'utilisera pas sa baguette magique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde comme ça ?

- « Donc si je récapitule, je suis amoureuse d'Harry, tu es amoureuse de Malefoy ».

- « Drago, il s'appelle Drago » La coupais-je un brin énervée.

- « Oui bref, tu es amoureuse de lui. Donc en gros nous sommes toutes les deux amoureuses de ses deux garçons. » Un grand sourire vint se poser sur son visage.

_Deux garçons homosexuels j'ai envie de te dire, non mais elle vit chez les bisounours ?_

- « Il faut que tu m'aides » M'interpella-telle. Oulla je sens que je me suis encore fourrée dans une histoire pas possible.

- « Une aide de quelle genre ? » Demandais-je prudente.

- « Ok, écoute bien. Ont les aiment et eux deux sont perdu, ils pensent être gay mais c'est faux en faite ils nous aiment, seulement ils ne le voient pas. » Elle avait dit sa phrase très vite et était maintenant essoufflée, mais elle poursuivi néanmoins.

- « Il faudrait que tu m'aides avec cette potion, puis que tu éloignes…Drago…d'Harry et comme ça chacune de nous aura se qu'elle désire » Me dit-elle plein d'espoir.

Bon là y a deux solution :

Soit cette fille est très intelligente et à eu une super idée, soit elle est complètement folle et ne voit pas que le mec qu'elle aime est totalement gay.

Personnellement je pencherai plutôt sur la deuxième proposition. Mais en y réfléchissant de plus près, il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas tord mais bon… Drago ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il sait que je suis mêlée en quoique ce soit dans cette affaire. Que faire ? Oh et puis je n'ai qu'à simplement l'aider dans l'ombre, laisser son côté Gryffondor prendre le dessus. Elle fonce et moi j'en récupère les bénéfices discrètement comme une bonne Serpentarde.

_Voilà je lui laisse les basses besognes et la première place de manipulatrice et moi je m'en sors tranquille et avec un Drago libre._

- « D'accord » Dis-je lentement « Mais il est hors de question que quelqu'un sache que je fais partie de ton plan, ok ? ».

- « Bien-sûr ne t'en fais pas, alors tu es avec moi ? » Me dit-elle en me tendant la main. Bon après tout au point où j'en suis.

- « Je suis avec toi » Lui dis-je, au moment où je joignais nos mains en un pacte silencieux. Elle me regarda et je me dis que je venais juste de me faire avoir en beauté.

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

Héhé une nouvelle venue ^^

POUR nytiss973 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Toujours super gentil j'espère que tu as aimé la suite bisous

Prochaine fois POV de Blaise ! ettttt la révélation sur qui il est amoureux ^^


	14. Combines

Titre : _Il est à moi !_

Auteur :_LouDrago_

Résumé : _Ginny voulant qu'Harry tombe amoureux d'elle concocte un filtre d'amour mais lorsqu'elle le lui donne, Harry voit Drago le premier et tombe follement amoureux de lui. Harry le colle partout et Drago ressent une étrange chaleur en lui. HPDM_

Spoiler : _Je prends en considération les tomes de un à cinq (__nb :__ Sirius est toujours vivant). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous revient à J.K Rowling._

Pairing :_ Classé M, pas au début mais par la suite ^^ _

_**/!\ **__SLASH relation entre deux hommes __**/!\**_

Note de l'auteur : _Voilà une première fiction de ma part. J'y ai pensé tellement longtemps, que quand j'ai dû écrire le 1__er__ chapitre, j'ai dû au moins le recommencer une bonne 20 de fois… Et pour finir la voilà ! Mon bébé (snif) qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

Temps de parution : _La parution est pour l'instant de 1 chapitre par semaine, où peut-être plus tôt si je vois qu'on aime l'histoire et qu'on me le demande gentiment :) _

Nombre de chapitre : _Il y en a 13 pour l'instant ! La suite est en cours._

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : Combines.**

_- « Je suis avec toi » Lui dis-je, au moment où je joignais nos mains en un pacte silencieux. Elle me regarda et je me dis que je venais juste de me faire avoir en beauté. _

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

POV Blaise

Au début de cette journée, dont le soleil permettait de la nommer magnifique, je décidais d'aller faire un petit tour dans la chambre de Dray. Histoire de voir si le ptit Gryffond lui a déjà sauté dessus, à comprendre s'ils ont déjà conclu l'affaire. Tiens en parlant Gryffond je me demande bien la tête de Bilius lorsqu'il a su qu'on sortait ensemble Hermione et moi… ahah j'aurais trop aimé voir ça.

- « Blaise tu es au courant de cette Histoire de filtre d'amour concernant Drago ? » Me demanda Grégory. Je me tournais torse nu, chemise négligemment posée sur mes épaule, en boxer vers lui. Et tout en boutonnant ma chemise lui répond avec un sourire complice.

- « Oui mais chuuuut c'est un secret » Finis-je de l'achever avec un clin d'œil et mon plus beau sourire.

- « Oh.. hum ok » Dit-il tout rouge en partant vers la salle de bain.

Bon c'est vrai j'en profite un peu, je sais que Greg à un faible pour moi. Mais bon je n'arrive pas à m'y empêcher, que sa soit une fille ou un garçon j'aime savoir que je la(le) fait craquer.

Sur le chemin des chambres de Préfets-en-chef je remarquais que oui, c'est vrai que je suis le confident, comme aime m'appeler Pansy. Je suis se qu'on pourrait appeler un bon ami, le meilleure même. Mon visage est souriant et respire la confiance et donc les gens en ont forcément envers moi, de la confiance je veux dire. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je connais pratiquement tous les petits secrets de tous les Serpentards. Parce que oui les autres maisons ça ne m'intéresse pas trop, enfin ce n'est vraiment vrai depuis… c'était avant que. Avant que je comprenne que j'étais amoureux, avant que je comprenne que je l'aime.

Je m'en rappellerai toujours de cet instant, celui où j'ai su que ça serait cette personne et personne d'autres.

**FLASH BACK**

_C'était l'année passée, dans le parc de l'école. Je me cachais dans notre arbre, à Dray et moi, celui prés du lac. Celui qui ressemble à une énorme masse tellement il est grand et pratique. Dray et moi ont profitaient souvent de ces grandes branches et ces vaste herbes, pour grimper sans risque et espionner les élèves dans le parc. _

_Bref j'y suis allé quand, une fois sur la branche la plus haute, je surpris quelques personnes plus bas. Deux masse se distinguaient et étaient en grande conversation. Je ne les reconnus pas tout de suite, ni leurs visages cachés sous les branchages, ni leurs voix atténuées par la force du vent. Je me penchais pour mieux écouter._

_- « Tu es bien sûr que personne ne peut nous entendre ? » Dit-la première voix._

_- « Mais oui, allé raconte-moi un peu » Lui répondit la deuxième._

_- « Bon d'accord mais tu n'as pas le droit de le répéter c'est comprit ! » La voix num 2 avait sûrement du hocher de la tête car la voix num 1 reprit aussitôt._

_- « Je…Je pense être comme toi maintenant »._

_- « Comment ça ? » Demanda la voix num 2 surprise._

_- « Tu sais bien enfin ! Je pense que j'en apprécie un… moi aussi »._

_- « Et je n'ai jaimais dit que j'étais amoureux un Serpentard c'est toi qui . Oh punaise je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. » Désolé ? Amoureux ? Ah la voix num 2 est un garçon, reste à savoir qui. En plus quelqu'un qui aime un Serpentard hum étrange, un tel dégoût dans la voix ne peut venir que de chez Pouffsouffle ou Gryffondor._

_- « Ecoute *$*$*$*$ _(**NdA : Bruit étrange**)_ ». Arrg putain ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais c'était quoi ce bruit. Apparemment les voix d'en bas ont du pensés la même chose, puisqu'elles partent toutes deux vers l'ancienne serre de botanique abandonnée. Ma curiosité ayant atteint un point absolu, il m'était impossible de les laisser partir comme ça. Et c'est donc avec un malin plaisir que je les suivis. En passant discrètement ma tête vers une fenêtre brisée, je vis enfin qui se caché derrière ces voix. MA voix num 1, mon amour, là en face de moi qui se livré à son ami, pour avouer son amour naissant pour un Serpentard. Pitié Merlin je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé mais faite que cela soit de moi !_

**Fin FLASH BACK**

Je me ressaisis de mes souvenirs lorsqu'une grosse masse s'abattit sur moi, un gros chien noir qui, le souffle lourd, se débâtait sur mon torse pour repartir de plus belle au fond du couloir. Et ben qu'est-ce qu'un chien fou ici ?! Je me relevais lorsqu'une autre personne failli me rentrer dedans.

- « Mais punaise c'est quoi se bordel ! » Explosais-je, non mais y a un blem là c'est pas possible, je suis un aiment à me ramasser la gueule par terre ou quoi ?

- « Oh excusez-moi » Me dit-il en m'aidant à me relevez.

- « Mais qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je en voyant sont visage.

_Je l'ai déjà vu j'en suis sûr mais où et quand ?_

- « Je suis Remus Lupin, j'ai était professeur de Défense contre les force du Mal, i ans. » Me dit-il plus calmement. Ah oui je me rappelle de lui.

- « Oh oui je vois » Répondais-je platement.

- « Hum dite moi vous n'auriez pas vu un grand chien noir passer par ici par hasard ? ».

- « Ah c'est le votre, oui il ma fait tomber juste avant vous, il est partit par là. » Le renseignais-je poliment, c'était un ancien prof quand même.

- « Merci beaucoup désolé de vous déranger encore mais savez où pourrait se trouver Harry Potter. » Je lui lance un regard suspicieux, qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Potter celui-là.

- « Peut-être ».

- « Je ne lui veux aucun mal si vous voulez savoir, je … C'est son chien.. Harry, le chien noir après qui je cours et bien c'est son chien. Il voulait le revoir alors je suis venu avec. » Ok c'est peut-être vrai mais bon, prudence est maître mot.

- « Je n'en suis plus très sûr, vous dévirez voir Dumbledore, lui sera mieux vous répondre que moi ». Il me sourit.

- « Bien c'est donc ce que je ferais… Merci vos renseignements ». Et il part, sûrement encore à la recherche de son stupide chien. En continuant mon chemin je vis Millicent, pile elle que je voulais voir !

- « Hey Milli ! Salut » Dit-je joyeusement, alors qu'elle s'approche.

- « 'lut » Me répondit-elle visiblement encore endormie ou en pleine réflexion.

- « Dis j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un énorme service, tu pourrais faire ça pour moi » Finis-je avec mon air de chien battu.

- « Ok, vas-y je suis toute ouïe » Me répondit-elle sarcastique.

_Ahhhh les Serpentards, si manipulateurs mais si prévisibles._

- « Mais il faut me promettre que tu ne diras rien, sinon je te tue c'est pigé ? » L'avertis-je.

- « Pff décidément ces temps-ci tout le monde veut ma peau » S'exclama-t-elle.

- « Heu quoi qui veut ta peau ? » Demandais-je perplexe.

- « Non rien, bon tu me dis ce qui se passe que je puisse aller manger ».

- « Oui tu as raison, donc voilà,… je suis amoureux » je lève le regard vers elle pour voir si elle ne se fou pas de moi. Mais elle à l'air plutôt fatigué plus qu'autre chose.

- « Et pour avoir la personne que j'aime j'ai inventé une histoire avec une autre, qui elle pense que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, car elle aussi aime quelqu'un d'autre et donc je l'aide. Mais elle ne doit pas savoir qui j'aime réellement tu comprends. Alors je m'étais dit que j'avais besoin d'un leurre, donc d'une autre personne qui jouerait le rôle de la personne que j'aime, devant les yeux de la personne avec qui je fais je fait semblant d'avoir des sentiments pour la personne qu'elle aime. Ca va ? Tu as compris où bien je dois recommencer ? » Finis-je par demander, à bout de souffle. Elle me regarda comme-ci je venais de Vénus.

- « Non mais tu penses réellement qu'une personne normalement constitué aurait comprit un traitre mot de ce que tu viens de dire ? Et à 8h du matin en plus ? » Me demanda-t-elle perdue. Bon ça va être plus dur que je ne le pensais.

- « Bon je vais reprendre depuis le début d'accord ? ».

- « Si tu veux bien oui » Soupira-t-elle.

- « Bon… Granger aime Weasley et Weasley et bien… on ne sait pas. Alors pour l'aider je lui ai proposé de ''sortir'' avec moi, pour du faux, comme ça elle rend Weasley jaloux. Et je lui ai dit que moi aussi ça m'arrangeais parce que comme ça je pouvais rendre jaloux la personne que j'aime, également. Mais lorsqu'elle ma demandé de lui dire qui… et bien j'ai pensé à la seule qui serait capable d'accepter ce que je lui demande, sans vendre la mèche comme Pansy ».

- « Et tu as pensé à moi, comme c'est gentil, mais viens en au fait ».

- « Je lui ai dit hier soir que je t'aimais » Lui avouais-je. Elle me regarda perplexe.

- « Mais et alors je ne vois pas le rapport, tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais. Je comprends plus rien Blaise ».

- « Elle pense que si je sors avec elle c'est pour te rendre jalouse, donc quand tu nous vois ensemble, ça serait sympas de faire semblant d'être… jalouse » Demandais-je presqu'en suppliant.

- « Ok, de toute façon si je ne dois rien faire d'autre » Puis elle me regarda et me souris, vicieusement. Oh sa sent pas bon pour moi ça.

- « Heu quoi ? » Demandais-je courageusement.

- « J'accepte à Deux conditions. La première personne ne doit être au courant de mon implication la dedans, ou alors le stricte minimum de personne » Je hochai la tête.

_Ouff j'avais pensé à bien pire_

- « Et ensuite, j'accepte si et seulement si, tu me dis qui tu aimes réellement ET attention plus d'entourloupe à me dire un nom bidon pour ensuite expliquer cette histoire à quelqu'un qui devra jouer ton troisième amour, c'est comprit ! »

_Ahh la garce elle m'a eut ! Bon en même temps c'est une tombe cette fille, et sa fait si longtemps que je veux le dire, même Dray il n'est pas au courant._

- « C'est d'accord » Je vérifié que personne ne rodait au alentour et poursuivis à voix basse.

- « Cette personne est à Gryffondor,… et je …c'est Weasley ».

- « Weasley ? Le pot de colle officiel d'Harry Potter ? ».

- « Oui c'est vrai qu'il reste souvent près de lui mais … » Elle me coupa d'un coup.

- « Pitié Blaise pas cette fille elle est complètement tarée je te le jure, cette fois-ci crois moi… Attend tu as dit 'il' ? » Ah elle n'avait pas compris enfaite.

- « Ron Weasley, je suis amoureux de Ron » Prononçais-je malgré tout, avec une pointe de délice, son prénom et en même temps un sentiment de peur face à la réaction de Millicent. « Milli… tu ».

- « Et ben ça alors ! Tu va devoir en faire des combines pour que le plus hétéro des Gryffonds tombe sous ton charme. » Je relevai la tête et je ne vis aucune trace de dégoût, juste un grand sourire.

- « Mais attend… tu fais semblant d'aider Granger alors que vous aimé la même personne ! » Dit-elle abasourdie. Je lui fis un sourire typique Serpentard et la pris dans mes bras.

- « Ahhh je t'aime ! Enfin c'est faux mais je t'adore ma Milli ! ».

~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~

Voila le grand secret de Blaise révélé au grand jour ^^

POUR nytiss973 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ^^ et oui pour en baver ca je peux te rassurer que… OUI, effectivement ça va être drôle hihi. Bisous

Désolé pour ce retard de malade mais réécrire la fiction tout en continuant la suite, ajoutant à cela mes études.. je suis morte crevée de fatigue ^^ Mais rassurez-vous je n'abonnerai pas cette fiction j'y tiens trop.

La prochaine fois POV de … Surprise ! Suivis juste après par celui de Ron hihi

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review et gros bisous !


End file.
